The Gerudo Prince
by Ennya
Summary: Discontinued. He was their Prince, and he had a secret love. His desires were torn by an arranged marriage, and then the Dark King became infatuated with him and declared him as his own. M/F, M/M
1. Part I

Part I  
  
As though he knew no one would see or hear him, he came.  
  
With the moon over the desert sand and the rolling hills elapsing into a abyssal wasteland, with the wind usually howling eerily at a deadly calmness, he came.  
  
Everyone would notice, he knew this, if he came in the morning, when the sun was up and the guards were out on their quarters with their sharp eyes on the look out for anything amiss. It was their duty and when they saw something they were unafraid of, and yet unsure of, they were certain to wake the entire population, and let them know what was happening within their tiny city.  
  
No one would have heard him, because his horse was delicate when she ran, and especially upon the sand, she sounded no more like a leaf tumbling on the fragile wind. Then again, she was a young horse, and even with a rider she had known for a long time, she would never fail but to let the entire city know that he had come home.  
  
Epona.  
  
She had a one and only neigh. One that could be heard from a million miles away and recognized. And she only carried one rider. When her neigh was heard, the people would rejoice, as to know who it was she was bring home with her.  
  
Such an odd horse she had been, so different from all the other horses within the Gerudo's fortress, which lay on the outskirts of Hyrule, a land of peace and harmony, once a land of conspiracy, and murder. But the past was behind them. All that could be seen was the purity of the future.  
  
Hasina had lived in the fortress all her life; she had been raised there since she was a tiny girl, living with her mother and her sisters, her aunts and her grandmothers and her nieces. It was known that the Gerudo's were a tribe of women, and a male was born into the tribe every century or so. The city was mostly women.  
  
With the exception of one.  
  
Well, the exception of two.  
  
Hasina knew Epona's neigh from very far away, and she could spot her in an instant, the strange horse with the silver mane and the ginger-coloured coat, and her dark steady eyes that were piercing and observant. Hasina was never fond of the horse, as any other member of the tribe could not wield her.  
  
Tonight Hasina saw Epona come through the gates to the Gerudo's fortress.  
  
And she was carrying Link.  
  
Hasina took a step back, so the shadows could swallow her completely from all sight to the untrained eye. She didn't want to be spotted now at such a late hour, in the early morning, standing over the city and watching, no waiting, for the prince to return.  
  
Hasina, even though she was the temporary leader of the Gerudo's at the fortress, until the mythical Nabooru returned from the temple, which would be in a matter of weeks, was hardly seen. She would hide to the shelter of her quarters and ask not to see anyone unless there was something important happening. During the evening she would sit by herself and read, or write, or occasionally hire an entertainer. She was hardly seen to the Gerudo's.  
  
Even the Prince Link hadn't seen her hardly. Even though she had seen him many times.  
  
Hasina watched him in the shadows of the darkness. She watched his every move, his every word and every gesture. To her he was a Hyrulian out of place in the world. She sneered at him as often as she could. He could never be a Gerudo, she knew this very well.  
  
Despite his ivory skin, his sharpening sunny blonde hair, his extreme handsomeness and his extraordinary haunting eyes that were warm and calm, he was considered a Gerudo. No, he was more than that to them. He was their prince, their god. Hasina knew it was nonsense. No one with skin the colour of milk and the eyes of the ocean could be a leader of the Gerudo's.  
  
He was out of place there. Hasina believed, if none of the other Gerudo's did, that he didn't belong with them.  
  
But it interested her in how the rest of the Gerudos had grown so attached to him. They had raised him since he was a baby, when one of the scouts was walking through the desert and found him crying, suffocating from the whipping wind that held the sand to mark his death. She had picked him up and brought him to the fortress.  
  
Because he was such a happy baby, so pure and full of life, they had adapted to him quite quickly, loving him as though he were their own. No one knew his history; no one dared to ask. They just loved him like a son. Like a son to the city.  
  
But he grew older, and soon there was a question of letting him stay with them. Because of his colour, they had questioned him. They wondered what was to be done with him. Would they send him out to the undying sands of the desert and command him to death? Were they so ruthless? Or would they prepare him for slavery?  
  
It wasn't until Nabooru came that the decision was made.  
  
Nabooru was the fierce leader of the Gerudos, and to many she seemed like a goddess. She was the most beautiful woman you could have ever set eyes upon, with her flowing flame of hair, red as fire, her astonishing light eyes full of life, and her soul, pure to the heart. She held the power to speak to the spirits, which was why she was at the Colossus temple so often, the reason why she was appointed the leader of the Gerudo's.  
  
She had come back from the temple, and the Gerudos knew that she would know what was to be done with the boy. But Nabooru, with her kind soul and loving heart, set eyes upon the child and vowed she would never let him go. With that she had picked him up in her arms and declared that he was to stay with them in the city, as their prince.  
  
Hasina was angry at the mere thought of it. How foolish Nabooru was! Thinking a kid at such a tender age could wield the dynasty of the Gerudo's.  
  
But Hasina kept her remarks to herself and hated him in secrecy. Nabooru was a very powerful woman, with an angering passion for prejudices and judgment. It would be only foolish for Hasina to let her feeling out about the prince.  
  
Hasina saw him, when no one else did, late that night. She watched his every moment, from the moment he arrived with Epona, and then tied her to a nearby post where she could drink water and feast on oats and rest for awhile, and hurried into the main building.  
  
Hasina's lip curled in disgust. "Humph!" she snorted to herself, and turned her back to the balcony and to the wind. She began walked down the stairs into her chamber.  
  
~ If only the others knew. ~ She thought to herself. ~ If only they knew what he was doing. I bet they do know what he is doing. They just refuse to believe it's a bad thing. But soon they will see it. Soon they will see the danger he is bringing to them! Soon he will no longer be a prince to the Gerudos. ~  
  
Hasina liked to believe, even though she was sure they didn't, that the Gerudos knew where their prince was going every single night instead of lying in the depths of his quarters and sleeping soundly with dreams of the future. Hasina hadn't known it herself until the night she was in pain from her monthly bleed, and couldn't sleep, and went to her balcony to sing to the stars, and instead heard Epona's neigh from the gates.  
  
Their prince, Link, had been sneaking out during the evening, and riding off with Epona past the gates to the land of Hyrule, whatever it may bring.  
  
She noticed him doing this only now and then, and then he did it nightly. The only nights he didn't sneak out was when he was already asleep or he was in a training session with his sword. It had made Hasina angry. But worse than angry, it had made her curious.  
  
From what she could remember, he had never done this before. What would be his reason to do this now?  
  
Well, tonight she was destined to find out.  
  
Hasina reached her quarters and turned to the guard at the entrance, and waved her arm furiously at her. "Bring the prince to me at once!" she demanded, and the guard ran off down the hall in fear.  
  
Hasina sat down upon the sofa and drank from her golden goblet. Until Nabooru returned there would be no nonsense in the Gerudo fortress. Not while Hasina was in charge at least, which would be for awhile, as Nabooru was called to the temple on strict urgency.  
  
Hasina wondered what the boy could have been doing, so late at night. Could he have been stealing off to the castle to talk with the villagers, with the people he should have grown up with? Or perhaps he stole away every night to go to the Lake Hylia, to dive and swim in it's cool waters, and mingle with the Zoras, who held their fortress only beneath the lake.  
  
She shuddered. How she hated the Zoras, how she thought their race was completely peculiar and abnormal. If the boy had indeed been mingling with the Zoras, she could be able to tell, and she would punish him severely for him, even if Nabooru were to object.  
  
There was tapping on the stones in the corridor beyond Hasina' chambers. He was coming. Hasina relaxed and prepared herself for a lecture. She lay on her side and supported her head with her hand, and casually drank from her goblet as though she expected nothing and no one.  
  
The guard appeared, and she stood with an alertness, her back was very straight, as though she knew something startling that would never go past her lips. But she stood at the doorway and bowed low for Hasina, and turned to the side.  
  
Prince Link emerged into the chamber.  
  
He bowed to her. A prince bowing to the formidable leader of the Gerudo's. Hasina knew already that he was hiding something.  
  
She gestured for him to come forward. "Come into the light."  
  
He took a few steps forward, and she sucked in her breath, rather alarmed. He was beyond handsome, she had heard the rumors and the giggles of the Gerudos that said he was as gorgeous as the gods themselves rolled into one man. But he seemed to be more. He was truly beautiful, a beautiful young man. Hasina hadn't been expecting this.  
  
But she wouldn't let mindless thoughts and sexual desires to cloud her vision now. Right now she was rather irritated, and she wouldn't let him escape it in any way.  
  
Hasina looked over him swiftly. He had left the fortress and had returned in his green suit, but now he was in his evening/morning robe. He must have quickly changed as soon as he reached his chambers. His wide eyes were bright and incredible, his gentle smile was wooing. Uneasily she cleared her throat.  
  
"Where have you been tonight, Prince Link?" Hasina had heard Nabooru and the other Gerudos call him "their prince" and "his highness", but she would never call him such things. She would never regard him as an equal, and she would never ever regard him as someone in higher power than she.  
  
Laughter played in his eyes as she asked the question and it further irritated her, but she kept her thoughts to herself. His smile grew a little wider. "I have been asleep, Hasina."  
  
Hasina breathed in nervously. Never had she heard his voice. Not this closes at least. It was deep and undying, but it could be soft and loving as well. And how did he know her name? Something Nabooru must have told him. She told him everything.  
  
Hasina suspiciously lowered her chin almost threateningly, as though she were a cat about to pounce in for a kill, and with her dark hair and acid eyes, she could have very much been mistaken for one, if she had a tail. But even with this blood-chilling glare, the prince held his ground, as he held his smile.  
  
He must have known she despised him. It reminded her of something she had read once.  
  
"Love your enemy. It makes them angry."  
  
And loving his enemy was exactly what he was doing, and he was doing it pleasantly. But in a way which sickened her.  
  
Her lip curled before she could stop it, and she looked away to make it seem as though it was all a mishap. She casually picked up an apple off the table and examined it's red skin. "Are you sure? I thought I heard Epona outside." She pressed.  
  
Link smiled wider. "She's been outside all night." He told her softly. "She loves the desert wind. Nothing could keep her from it."  
  
"Is that so?" Hasina asked, and she looked over at him. Then she noticed something, a mark on his chin, just below his chin even. In the darkness and with the coverage of his robe's collar, it looked as though he had tried to hide it from her. But she had seen it, and it made her smile deliciously.  
  
"Why, Prince Link, it seems as though you have a bruise on your neck." She said sweetly, sweet like poison.  
  
Link seemed surprised at how she had noticed, but he smiled quickly and reached for his neck. "Ah yes, this." He let out a hearty laugh. "I'm afraid I was a clumsy clod and tripped and fell right onto a crate, one of the bars jabbed me here in the neck." He seemed to have no humiliation from this tale, which made Hasina suspicious. "It's a minor accident, an idiot accident you may call it." And he chuckled to himself.  
  
Hasina scowled slightly. What was he hiding? Behind those eyes and those sweet smiles was a story that he was keeping from her, that he refused to tell her. She was very suspicious. She knew he had been out, why didn't she just say so?  
  
She bit her lip and looked at the apple in her hand, and then she put it down after a moment of thought. "All right, you may be on your way." She told him. "But be wary. I don't want this to happen again." She told him.  
  
Link blinked innocently. "What do you mean?"  
  
~ You know damn well what I mean! ~ Her mind snarled furiously.  
  
She grit her teeth. "Being clumsy. Someday it could cost your life."  
  
Link gave her a smile, and then he bowed again, and was gone from her sight without another word. She watched him walk away, her eyes traveling down along the curves of his muscular legs against the fine material of the robe. She pulled her thoughts and eyes away.  
  
For a moment she wondered why on earth she hadn't confronted him about leaving the fortress every evening. Had she been afraid to? If she surely wanted to catch him so absurdly she would have asked him about it and trapped him like a mouse. Then Hasina thought wickedly to herself, and sitting back she developed a plan for the following night.  
  
She would wait at the gate herself the next evening, and when he came galloping through the gate with Epona as his steed, she would stop him and not let him pass, prince or not, until he told her everything about his nightly absences. It may have been unfair, but Hasina found it to be a safety precaution for the Gerudos.  
  
If he indeed had been mingling with others from the outside world, away from the fortress, he could bring great danger to them all.  
  
~*~  
  
Nabooru returned the next day.  
  
The guards at the gate leading to the wasteland of the desert were the first to see her. Any eye could not mistake her. She traveled with her long purple cloak to protect her from the sand, and how she walked so strongly against the wind could not be mastered by anyone else.  
  
The bells had been rung, and all the Gerudo's in the fortress emerged to see their leader approach. Hasina went to her balcony and looked down at them as they ran to the gates eagerly, talking to each other in means of excitement and admire. Before long they were all at the gates and they waited, and cheered to see their faithful leader come trudging her way through the wasteland towards her city.  
  
Hasina looked out, and she could see Nabooru coming. She looked no more like a shadow against the sandy dunes. As she came closer Hasina recognized her, when she raised her eyes as she heard the cheers of the people, her hood blew away and she was revealed. She hadn't changed since they had last seen her, sixteen weeks ago. She was still the mystifying statue of ebony that she had been for her entire life.  
  
With the sight of her people, she broke into a run over the sand, and slipped a few times but did not fall. She was eager to be back home, Hasina knew she was. All the Gerudos would have given anything to have the permission, or the power to go to the temple in the colossus, but Nabooru resented such a pleasure, for reasons unknown.  
  
Nabooru reached the gates and Hasina sneered, and she turned to go greet her as the others did.  
  
All the Gerudos were happy to see Nabooru back. When she was inside the gates and the guard was down once more to the desert, they welcomed her back with kisses and hugs and praised her and asked her about the spirits of the temple. Nabooru would answer their questions later, she told them, but for now she was tired and hungry, and the trip had been a long one.  
  
But her smile did not fail when she saw Link approach the crowd, smiling widely. Nabooru walked through the crowd towards him, and they stood at each other full frontal, Nabooru just a sliver taller than him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Link grinned at her.  
  
"Welcome home." He said to her, and then they were clasped together in a tight embrace.  
  
Link had always thought of Nabooru as a mother to him. As it was she who saved him from death when the other Gerudos believed he should be with his own or die. She had seen the power and the strength in his eyes many years ago, as she saw it now. She would never let him go. They were mother and son.  
  
Hasina saw it all, and was disgusted by it. She approached them swiftly standing tall, and when the other Gerudos had bowed when they saw her, in fear of her glare, Nabooru and Link turned and smiled at her kindly.  
  
Hasina wouldn't smile back. Not for all the rupees in the land. Link was bad enough, but Nabooru was just as bad, if she chose to accept him as their leader.  
  
"Hasina." Nabooru said with a gentle smile. Her voice was fragile but strong, calm and yet with a sense of awareness. She stared with her deep wistful eyes, and her smile lengthened.  
  
Hasina looked at Link with an angry glare. "I thought we had agreed to let her rest first."  
  
Nabooru smiled sweetly. "Seeing my people is all the rest I need."  
  
Hasina wasn't impressed, and she snorted beneath her breath disgustedly. She looked over at Link and back to Nabooru. "I do suppose you'll want some time to regain your strength."  
  
Nabooru nodded. "If only I may." She let out a hearty laugh. "If you'll allow me back to my fortress without hesitation."  
  
Almost three hours later, after Nabooru had slept soundly and refrained from the Gerudos after such a long journey, she stood with Hasina in one of the chambers. Hasina knew there was much to talk about, much to discuss about their prince, and about the whole Gerudo accord.  
  
They sat around the fire with goblets at hand, and with fruits and cheeses set before them on the table. They were both silent, the guards at the door seemed afraid to move a muscle, as though it would cost them their lives, and with the mood that Hasina was in, it could very well have.  
  
"How was your trip?" Hasina asked bluntly, to begin a conversation.  
  
Nabooru sighed softly and drank from her goblet, and she smacked her lips softly and let out a soft smile. "A trip to the temple is always tiring, and I was unlucky to have the gift to speak to the spirits."  
  
~ Unlucky? ~ Hasina's mind screamed out in agony. ~ Every Gerudo in this fortress would love to have the gift to speak to the spirits. Here is the one Gerudo who can and she complains? ~  
  
"I was there far too long," she sighed heavily, and nibbled on a corner of cheese thoughtfully. "Sixteen weeks to speak to the spirits, to listen to them and then to wait for their replies. It's far too tiring. And passing the desert wasteland is nothing short than risking your very life."  
  
Hasina rolled her eyes. "But you have the power, surely it cannot be that bad?"  
  
Nabooru smiled. "Hasina, perhaps someday you will have the privilege to go to the temple, when I am too old. You will see what it is I mean."  
  
This statement had angered Hasina greatly. Hasina knew she would never be granted the power to go to the temple, the gods would never allow it, and here Nabooru was rubbing it all in, complaining about how difficult it was, when it surely must have been very easy, for someone of her power, and telling Hasina that she could go someday perhaps when she knew for a fact it would not be allowed.  
  
Hasina struggled against the urge to scream at Nabooru. But such a thing would have granted her a punishment and one that she would not have liked very much at all, this much was for sure. So she settled down and stared into the fire.  
  
"But enough of my trip," Nabooru said and set down her goblet, and crossed her arms over her lap. "Tell me of the wonders that has happened here in the fortress."  
  
Hasina's mind immediately thought of one thing. She would tell Nabooru tonight that Prince Link had been sneaking out of the fortress nightly and returning with bruises about his neck, and his mood all fresh and happy, as though he had just awaken from a magnificent sleep.  
  
But she wouldn't tell her just yet. She wouldn't tell her until they had both seen that he had returned so late in the night.  
  
So Hasina just sat back and stared at the wall. "They are restless without you." She confessed bluntly. "They love you as their mother. They cannot live without your companionship."  
  
Nabooru gave a painful smile. "One day they will have to live on without me, but I do not feel fear or remorse. I know they are strong and skilled, and are quite capable of handling themselves. Perhaps they are children, and I am, as you suggested, their mother. But someday they will leave their mother and continue on without me."  
  
Hasina looked over at her with a look of exasperation.  
  
Nabooru laughed when she saw Hasina's glare. "I know you do not feel the same way, Hasina. You were always the stronger one among all those girls. Precisely why I put you in charge when I have to away to the temple."  
  
Hasina smirked under her breath. ~ It's about time you noticed! ~  
  
Nabooru could sense that there something bothering Hasina, and that she was not telling her anything about it. Nabooru knew that Hasina was strong, but when something troubled her mind, she couldn't hide it in any way.  
  
"Hasina," Nabooru said gently. "Why don't you tell me what is on your mind?"  
  
Hasina was angry. "Because you'll only defy it as an exaggeration!" she snapped.  
  
"Perhaps I will," Nabooru said calmly. "But remember, if I am the mother of the people, they can tell me anything, even the ones as stubborn as you. And if they don't, I will find out somehow." She stated firmly.  
  
Hasina knew this was true. There was no real escape from Nabooru in any way, unless one was to leave the fortress and never return. But Hasina would never do that; thus she was a captive of Nabooru. Not a child, a captive.  
  
Hasina looked out the window, and saw it was very dark, and from a million miles away it seemed, she could have sworn she heard hooves upon sand. She had the ears of a fox, and she knew that Link was returning. She stood up quickly and turned her acid eyes to Nabooru. "Follow me." She said. "I cannot tell you, but perhaps I can show you."  
  
They stood on the balcony for well over ten minutes before they saw him. As Hasina had predicted, here came Epona swiftly down the road into the fortress. Hasina's blood began to boil with anger as well as excitement. Surely Nabooru wouldn't let something so serious pass down something as serious as this. Hasina was eager to see Nabooru's reaction.  
  
Nabooru stared down at the boy as he arrived, galloping on his horse without a care in the world. From so high up Nabooru easily recognized that he was satisfied about something, that he was happy and relaxed. As he tied up Epona and hurried his way into the fortress, Nabooru's eyes watched him, and then settled on the sky.  
  
"Well?" Hasina asked.  
  
Nabooru smiled softly and breathed in the fresh desert air. "How long has this been going on?" she asked softly.  
  
Hasina tried to recollect her thoughts. She didn't know exactly how long it had been going on, she knew that it had started after Nabooru had left, and that it was still happening. Nabooru had been gone for sixteen weeks, which was a long time. Hasina shook her head. "It started, at least after you left for the temple."  
  
Nabooru nodded, still staring up at the sky. "How often does he go out?" she asked softly.  
  
"Almost every night." Hasina's excitement was growing eagerly. She wanted to see what Nabooru would have to say about this.  
  
Nabooru smiled again, softly but with warmth. Ah, now she knew what was going on with Link, but she knew it was best not to tell the others about it. If she kept it to herself, there was less chance of Link getting hurt. Nabooru knew this well.  
  
"I see." She said gently. "Well, he is venturing the outside world. I am glad to see him doing so."  
  
Hasina's eagerness dropped suddenly and her jaw fell open as though it weighed a hundred pounds. "Pardon me?" she asked Nabooru as though she hadn't heard her.  
  
Nabooru looked over at Hasina. "I am glad to see him venturing the outside world." She repeated calmly. "I knew one day he would have his curiosities, and now it seems as though he is finally fulfilling them. Oh Hasina, don't looked so shocked. Surely you didn't think he would want to be cooped up in this fortress all his life, a fascinating boy like him."  
  
Hasina was growing angry, but worse than that she was growing confused. "What can you mean? How can it be good for him the venture? And leave the fortress? He is our Prince! If anything he should remain in this fortress for the rest of his life and never leave!"  
  
More than anything Hasina would have loved to see Link gone from the fortress, so this was completely a lie. But she was so confused and outraged that she couldn't hold her mind together to what she wanted and what she knew was right.  
  
Nabooru saw the anger in Hasina's eyes, and she wouldn't ignore it. "You may be correct Hasina," she said calmly. "But he is not of our race, even if we say he is. He is Hyrulian, I've known this all my life since the moment I saw him. I knew that, even as we accepted him as our prince, he would not permit himself to stay here forever." She looked down at Epona and smiled again. "He has gone to see what lies beyond the cliffs, and I am proud of him."  
  
Hasina watched to scream and hit Nabooru, but she didn't. She looked as though she were about to, but she held it in the best she could. The last thing she wanted was punishment due to mere frustration. "I don't understand this!" she demanded angrily. "That boy is defying our laws and orders of the Gerudo accord and you acclaim him for it?"  
  
"Once again, Hasina, he is not a Gerudo. Thus our accord only extends to him so far." She said calmly, facing Hasina's flaring eyes. "I know you're angry, and you think he should be punished, but to tell you the truth I have waited for this day to come for many long years. And I know you think he could bring danger to our fortress."  
  
Nabooru breathed in calmly. "But he is our prince, and he loves us. He would not do such a thing, not after all we've done for him. I know him. I know him better than anyone in this fortress. He will have his freedom. Nothing could be more important to him than that."  
  
With that, Nabooru turned her back to Hasina, whose blood was boiling and her skin was growing red. Never had she been more frustrated, or felt more defied or angered. Nabooru was disobeying the laws of the gods right before them, and she would pay for it one way or another. Hasina was ready to throw Nabooru over the balcony, just to shut every one of her beliefs up for eternity, so that no one would ever hear them again.  
  
But Nabooru had seemed to read Hasina's mind, and swiftly and almost with a testy power, she turned and faced Hasina. "I see your hatred for him in your eyes, Hasina, as I have seen it for years. I suggest that if there is something about our prince you have to confess, perhaps you should not hold it in any longer. Perhaps you should be ready to tell me about it."  
  
Hasina snarled. "There is nothing I have to tell you! Especially not about him!"  
  
Nabooru shook her head. "Of course there isn't, Hasina. How foolish of me to assume so." She retorted rather cynically. And with her elegant hair waving along the wind, Nabooru disappeared down the corridor that had brought them to the balcony.  
  
The next day Nabooru found that Hasina was gone, and she was not surprised. How could one live knowing you love whom you hate? That was why Hasina left.  
  
~*~  
  
Hasina had gone from the fortress, and Link thought she had left to go to the temple in the colossus of the desert. Either way, even though he knew she hated him, he would miss her. He missed everyone who left.  
  
That day there hadn't been much talk about her disappearance, and Nabooru didn't say anything to Link about it. It was unusual, as she usually told him anything he wanted to know. But not today, and not about Hasina. Hasina was gone, that was all that could be said.  
  
It was late, and the darkness had settled down over the fortress. Everyone was inside asleep, except for the guards who were tasked to guard the outer gates. Tonight Link would have no difficulty sneaking out.  
  
As he cautiously walked toward the corridor's entrance, he knew that somehow he was linked to Hasina's disappearance. He had not done anything to her, of course. But something told him it was something of his doing that made him leave.  
  
He felt guilty about it. But he knew that wherever Hasina was now, she must have been happier. He knew she was full of madness, perhaps it was a good thing to isolate herself from the others. She had been angry for years.  
  
Link tiptoed across the sand once he knew that it was safe for him to make his getaway. He went to Epona, who was waiting for him by the post towards the gate. He patted her at first, and fed her a sugar cube, and carefully, without making too much noise as to wake the fortress, he mounted Epona and slowly walked her down the sandy slopes towards the gates.  
  
The fortress was asleep as Prince Link set out again.  
  
~*~  
  
****There is actually a history behind this story. I used to be a HUGE fan of The Legend of Zelda, the Ocarina of Time, and I used to play it constantly on the N64. I had two younger sisters, and my youngest sister didn't understand the story very well, so instead of explaining to her the entire ordeal of the goddesses, the Triforce and the Temple of Time and everything, I made up short stories to tell her, and I would play them out on the game as I told her the stories.  
  
The Gerudo Prince was the first, and the favourite**** 


	2. Part II

**** I do not own Zelda ****  
  
Part Two  
  
Epona could not be seen in the darkness that left Hyrule in deep slumber.  
  
With the moon out in it's full glory, casting the enigmatic light over the land, and the darkness causing the entire world to go to sleep, Epona rode out from the path to the Gerudo Fortress. Link was on her back, leading her out, even though she didn't need to be guided.  
  
His ocean eyes searched the darkness warily, stopping Epona for a chance to catch her breath and for Link to examine where they were. Because he had been to this place so many times before, he knew fairly well where everything was.  
  
But in this unusual darkness, nothing familiar was seen to him.  
  
"That's odd," he mumbled to Epona as he gazed the Hyrule field with his ocean eyes and a rather disgruntled look on his face. "It seems darker here, even with the moon out." the prince couldn't understand it. What was making everything so dark all of a sudden?  
  
Within a moment he paid no further mind to it, as in the darkness into the distance he could see a tower shadowed against the dark sky, and then the houses beside it. The one window was alight, as if to guide him through the dark.  
  
Link smiled widely, and turned Epona in the direction of the light. Slowly he began to lead her to a canter, and she rode over the rolling hills. The air smelled of sweet grass and lilac trees as they rode, nearing the light, which soon held to be far over his head. He had to crane his neck to look up and see it.  
  
It looked as though everyone was asleep in the house, except for the one with the window alight. Link grinned widely, and slowly he led Epona around the walls of the ranch, towards the gates.  
  
Lon Lon Ranch, he had been here many times before, and knew the area quite well. He knew for a fact that the owner of the ranch, named Talon, did not lock up the ranch gates at night, and ever since that night at least three months ago when Link had first left the fortress to explore the world beyond, he had been grateful that the ranch gates were left unlocked.  
  
Especially during the night, as no one would see him in the darkness if they were asleep. There was no better plan than to leave in the darkness and return in the full light. Link hopped off Epona and tied her to a nearby tree, and fed her two carrots that he had been saving for her.  
  
He always had to leave her in his good favor when he came here. He couldn't take her into the ranch with him, as she might make too much noise and disturb the owners. But if he was going to leave her outside the gates all night, he had to give her something nice, just to be fair.  
  
Epona munched on her carrots happily, gazing at Link with affection in her black eyes, and Link smoothed out her coat and mane with his hand, and when she had finished, he had told her to be patient and to hush, and that he would be back soon.  
  
Once he knew Epona would give him no further trouble, Link hurried inside the gates and continued on into the ranch.  
  
The Lon Lon Ranch, with it's wide range of open field for their horses to run and thrive, and the stable near to the gates, and the tower in the distance which held their straw, the Lon Lon Ranch was a poor but somewhat formidable place, and Link had longed every day to go and see it during the daytime.  
  
But he knew that Nabooru wouldn't approve of it, neither would any of the other Gerudo. They knew he was curious, but they would want him to be around them during the sunny day, and he wouldn't leave them.  
  
However, he left them during the evening because he knew then they were safe, and what they didn't know didn't hurt them.  
  
What they didn't know was that Link, their prince, had fallen in love.  
  
Link smiled to remember it. It had happened, as he recalled, a little over three months ago, perhaps more, but he knew it had been when Nabooru had gone to the temple. His curiosities, growing since he was a child, and dwelling on stories of the outside world and of Hyrule, had gotten the best of him, and he had snuck out one evening, taking Epona with him, to explore the land of Hyrule, the land outside the fortress.  
  
It had been nothing like he had imagined. It had been a land of spectacular beauty and harmony. Link had tried, in what little time he had, to explore all that this marvellous land had to offer. The lake called Hylia, the village by the mountains, and sometime, if he was able to leave during the day, he would be sure to go to the Village by the castle.  
  
Link hadn't even known of the Lon Lon Ranch on his first time away from the fortress. He had been wary of the house and tower in the center of the field but had failed to go back and explore. It was in the Kirikou Village that he had learned of it.  
  
A woman inside a barn had given him a bottle of milk, and told him to visit her again soon. When he had drank the milk, he felt incredible, refreshed, powerful, and ready to do anything. He had asked her where she had gotten this miracle substance.  
  
She said that the milk she had given him was from her own cow in the village, but she informed him that the best milk in the land was distributed from the Lon Lon Ranch, and that if he had the time, he should go and ask them for milk.  
  
Of course Link had done this, but once he arrived, right at midnight when the night was it's darkest and the moon it's fullest, he found that everything had been shut up from him. He was rather disappointed. If they closed at sundown, that meant that he could never meet and talk to these people.  
  
When he had turned to leave, that was when he heard something, and he turned back to see what it was.  
  
It was singing, coming from the center of the large open area deeper within the ranch. The music was mystifying, and Link was drawn to the beauty of the notes and the sounds, and he approached it slowly. He wondered what could be possibly be making such a beautiful sound in the dead of the night?  
  
Link had found out. It was a young woman.  
  
Link was immediately drawn to her when he saw her in the center of the field, almost directly under the moonlight, with her hands pressed to her chest, her lips open to let the notes free. She seemed to catch him in a trance, one that could not be avoided. He had gone closer towards her to see her.  
  
The woman was about his age, perhaps a year or two younger than him, and shorter than him. She had an incredible river of flowing flame hair that reached her waist, the colour of the heart of the fire. Her pearly skin glistening in the moonlight. Her dress and shoes showed she was a commoner, the daughter of a farmer, a milkman, but he was drawn to her impecciable beauty nevertheless.  
  
Absent-mindedly, Link had reached to touch her, grazing her shoulder, and in horror she let out a scream and spun around to face him. Her eyes were wide, curious and blue, and when they set upon him, they lit up with interest, and a spark of attraction grew.  
  
Immediately she demanded who he was, and what he was doing disturbing people in the middle of the night. She had gone pink in the cheeks. She was embarrassed that he had caught her singing in the middle of the night. But the truth hid in her eyes, she was rather embarrassed to be approached by such a handsome young man.  
  
Not many words were exchanged between them that first night, only the pass of affection they held for each other. They sat in the center of the field, they shared kisses of sweetness and youth, and exchanged thoughts that promised they would never see each other again. And Link had left.  
  
But he found himself there again the next night, and she was there waiting for him, as though she knew he would come back. She had told him not to stay, and to leave before her father found out, but then she begged him to stay with her a little longer.  
  
Link was so madly in love with her, that he had been going to see her almost every night since he had met her. He had to be careful about it too. He couldn't let the Gerudo women know about it, and she couldn't let her father know about it.  
  
They kept their love a secret. That was how it had worked from the beginning.  
  
Link smiled to remember their first encounter. He turned and smiled at Epona, who was watching him intently, and he gave her a silent good-night before he walked into the ranch.  
  
It was dead silent, as he had expected it to be. The crickets, in fear of the hooves of the horses, had fled the ranch and not come back to share their music. No matter, they were not gravely missed. Link walked inward. The stable to his right was shut up tight, and he could hear the cows mooing. The tower in the distance was a looming dark shadow. The house to his left stood still and calm.  
  
The light in the window was a signal to him. It told him to go to the tower. The house was full of sleeping souls, except the one that awaited him. Link started in the direction towards the tower. Even though it was dark, he knew that was where she would meet him.  
  
And sure enough, once he was close enough, he saw a tiny torch lit just outside the door. With a smile he gripped the handle on the door and opened the door.  
  
Most of the time the tower was where the family kept the hay, but it was also, in an odd way, a hiding place. Few boxes were piled up to cover an entrance that Link had seen once before, when the girl brought him here the first time. Behind the boxes he could hear her sweet voice.  
  
Easily Link moved the boxes, and found the tiny passageway that led into the tiny room. It fascinated him how he was able to crawl in successfully. He crawled through the small opening, and came into the tiny hiding place.  
  
She was waiting for him. She saw in a little pile of hay, with a small flower in her hands. When she saw him coming, she smiled at him.  
  
Link got up and smiled down at her, and then he sat next to her, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, studying his form with her wide eyes.  
  
"Why the tower?" he suddenly asked, and then secretly scorned himself for asking such a rude question. The first thing she would have wanted to hear from him was a hello or something nice.  
  
She didn't mind. She shook her head and giggled. "My father has guests over, and they're staying in my bedroom." she told him softly. "We couldn't be together with them there."  
  
Link nodded. "I understand." he said to her, and he sighed softly.  
  
"Link..." she trailed out. "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded softly. "Nabooru's come back." he told her. "A few days ago, and Hasina is gone. Things have returned to normal at the fortress."  
  
Sweetly she nodded. then her wide eyes examined the rather distraught look on his face. She reached over and touched his hand lightly. He looked down at their hands touching, and then he smiled at her.  
  
"Malon..." he said to her softly.  
  
"Link, tell me. What is the matter?" she asked him.  
  
Link breathed in, and then shook his head softly. He reached over and touched her face with his hand, smiling at her beauty, feeling wonderful being with her. He loved her so.  
  
"Nothing's the matter." Link told her sincerely. "Not anymore."  
  
Malon smiled, and was a little bit surprised when Link's lips brushed against hers. Of course it didn't take her long to return the kiss softly, and closing her eyes very slowly, she felt the heat of the kiss grow, and the passion deepen.  
  
Blushing, she felt his tongue gliding over her lower lip. She knew that if anyone were to find out about this, she would be in big trouble, and Link would be too. But no one would find them there in this secret room, the secret little area where Malon had come so many times when she was a girl.  
  
Soon it was a good thing that the light of the candle had dimmed. The little room was very dark, and Malon was grateful. She didn't want Link to see her blush.  
  
~*~  
  
Nabooru walked very quietly along the corridors. She didn't want to awaken anyone tonight. She was certain that the entire fortress was quiet and dead with sleep. No one must see her tonight. Tonight she was doing something forbidding, something that was against all laws of the Gerudo.  
  
She tiptoed from her chambers, wearing her purple cloak and hood, her eyes wide and looking for anyone who may be out at night. Silent as a shadow she was as she hurried to the nearest exit.  
  
Tightly she held a satin bag to her stomach. This bag above all other things could not be seen tonight more than anything. Her feet were already beginning to ache a little from walking so silently and swiftly.  
  
Turning a corner she could feel the cool breeze of the desert wind on her skin. She was delighted to meet it on her way out. Holding the bag even closer to her she hurried out of the doorway and into the showering dark.  
  
On the sand she hurried past the Gerudo Training Ground and up the path that lead her to the entrance of the second story of the fortress. She could easily reach her destination from here. She hurried, the bag still pressed to her stomach, as she reached an entrance. This was not a chamber floor, it was a floor for training and keeping prisoners. No one would see her here, so she ran through the corridors on the cold stone.  
  
She found the ladder at the end of the hall and while holding the bag she climbed up it. She was panting softly as she went, but she saw the trap door above her and flung it open with force. She pulled herself up from the ladder.  
  
Nabooru stood on the roof of the Gerudo fortress. She looked over the desert. It was endless. The view from here was incredible, as she had witnessed many times before. Up here no one would see nor hear her.  
  
Closing the trap door and locking it securely with a piece of wood, she unfastened her cloak and fell to her knees. She opened the satin bag and with the desert sand blowing at her long flaming hair, she reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of sparkling dust.  
  
This was Sacred Dust, given only to those who held the power to speak to the spirits. It was used as a sort of summoning magic. Out of breath and trying to calm herself down, Nabooru closed her eyes and sprinkled the dust, while with her left hand she quickly drew the symbol of the Gerudo on the stone.  
  
"O spirts, speak to me. Let me listen to your words!" she murmured to the wind, letting the dust fall free and the symbol take shape. "Tell me! Let me know what is happening. I need to know."  
  
The dust, when laid upon the symbol, started to spark and glitter. It shimmered for a long time and Nabooru watched it hopefully with her hands clutching her knees. For a moment she was frightened it wouldn't work.  
  
But the wind picked up and then the dust was caught with the wind. It connected with the magic of the symbol, and instantly the tornardo of sand took the shape of figures with long flowing robes, their faces covered. The glittering dust were their eyes, which shimmered with a piercing glow.  
  
Nabooru looked up. She was breathless for a moment. But then she bowed before them in courtesy. "O great spirits, tell me of your woes. Tell me what has happened."  
  
These figures, who had been the great spirits of the Gerudo, who had taken inhabitance at the graveyard by the Colosseus Temple, knew Nabooru and her power to speak to the spirits. They knew her to have a heart of gold. They knew they could trust her, and they had to, if the race of the Gerudo would live on.  
  
"Nabooru, speaker of the Spirits, guider of the Gerudo, listen to our plea." the mythical enchanting voices of the spirits came clear to Nabooru. She listened, and looked up to them.  
  
"Something disturbing has happened in the land of Hyrule." the spirits spoke.  
  
Nabooru nodded. "I have felt it. I felt the disturbance. Please tell me, what is causing this horror?"  
  
The spirits were quiet for a moment as the wind died down. Nabooru was grateful. Now she could hear them better, now she could concentrate on their words. She sat completely still and looked up at them.  
  
"A great evil is spreading throughout the land," came the voice of the spirits, sounding sad and remorseful. "Threatening the innocent, terrorizing the weak, and killing the helpless. Those pitiful servants of the Hyrulian King, he who has been betrayed, by the man of the desert."  
  
Nabooru sucked in her breath, and one name came to her mind. She clenched her teeth together as suddenly she knew the one person responsible for what was going wrong there in the land of Hyrule.  
  
She growled detestfully, with anger and harshness, that of which to loathe the name. "Ganondorf."  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn was approaching, swiftly, as the sky turned to a soft pastel purple, Link looked out and knew that morning was upon them. He didn't hesitate to gather all his things and hurry towards the entrance of the Lon Lon Ranch, where he was sure Epona was waiting rather impatiently for him.  
  
Malon went with him to the entrance of the Lon Lon Ranch. She was very reluctant to see him go, but she knew that he would come back that night. She wished and prayed through her soft lips, gentle as a tulip bud, that the day would go swifty and so Link may come quicker than she could imagine.  
  
Hurriedly the sky was turning to a mix of soft watercolour lavenders and oranges. Link and Malon both knew that the sun was on the rise. They stood at the gate. Link turned around, just as Malon handed him his hat, and he kissed her on her lips gently, but then with a certain desperation. He wanted to stay just as much as she wanted him to stay.  
  
Malon suckered into the kiss, kissing his back, running her hands over his chest and then up his shoulders, neck, and then to cup his face in her hands, even as he towered over her. He leaned into her, kissing her romantically, never wanting to let go.  
  
The rooster crowed. The sun had rose.  
  
Shaking her head, Malon gently pushed Link from her. His lips cried out in protest as did hers, but she knew he had to away now before he was seen here.  
  
"Go." she said to him softly. "Will you return tonight?"  
  
Link nodded and grazed her cheek with his hand. He was so sad to see her go.  
  
Malon smiled up at him, and then she went white when she heard her father's voice calling from inside the house. "Malon?"  
  
"Coming father!" she called back, and then she looked up at Link, who kissed her once again goodbye. She kissed him back, murmuring good bye. Oh, how she wanted him to stay.  
  
With a smile he ran from her sight, and was gone through the ranch entrance. All Malon could do was watch him disappear around the corner, and then wave to him as though he were still there. Then she hurried into the house.  
  
Outside Link raced to untie Epona. He had stayed far too long tonight, and he was beginning to panic. He knew for sure this time he would be caught by the guards, and then Nabooru would question him. He was in trouble, and he told himself this as he kicked Epona into a fast run. He was only lucky that the canyon was not very far from the ranch.  
  
All that could buzz in his head was Malon. He felt heartsick having to leave her every morning but then he was happy thinking of returning in the evening. He hated having to do all this in secret, seeing her in secret, but she was worried about her father, as he was worried about the Gerudo.  
  
But he sighed softly and smiled. Even though he was in grave trouble as of now, and risking his position and perhaps life every day by going to see her, he felt nothing but happiness in his heart.  
  
He was in love with her.  
  
~*~  
  
**** ^ ^ Well what do you think so far? Should I continue it? **** 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any money writing this story.

The Gerudo Prince

Chapter III

~*~

Link returned and found the fortress to be a frenzy of activity; luckily he could slip within the walls of the fortress without attracting the attention of any lovely guard who may have been patrolling. He left Epona up with the target practice course, and was able to swiftly make his way into the fortress and into his room, where he feigned making his bed and dressing himself when there was a knock at the door.

When he expected Nabooru, he instead found Omorose, Nabooru's newly appointed second in command now with Hasina gone, standing at his door with a bland expression and sheer concern in her eyes.

"You arrived late this morning, my Prince." she said carefully, not wanting to challenge him but making her voice stern enough to allow him to know she was displeased. "One of the guards saw you. Been frolicking with your horse in the fields, have you? You know it is forbidden."

Link had played this over a million times in his mind, thoughts of what would happen should he ever come late enough to be caught by one of the guards. In a way he was glad to be hearing this from Omorose and not from Nabooru; if she was disappointed by his behavior he would not have been able to live with himself until she felt like appropriately forgiving him.

"I only took her to the bridge and back," Link lied without a twinkle in his eye, without a flinch in his small apologetic smile. "She was restless. I'm sorry if it caused commotion."

Omorose stiffened for a minute and then relaxed completely, her usual flirtatious smile now breaking out over her deep red lips. She had always been a favourite of Link's, always being so very serious but friendly enough to be a good companion, and a remarkable storyteller, and a fine fighter. It was no wonder she had been put second in command next to Nabooru now that Hasina was gone.

"I came to tell you that Nabooru has left for Hyrule Castle Town." she reported to him.

This came as a shock to Link. As far as he had known Nabooru, she never stepped foot outside the fortress unless to go to the Spirit Temple, and the Hyrule Castle Town was a full day's journey from the fortress, she would be gone almost three days, when she had only just returned from her trip to the Colosseus.

"Did she mention why?" he asked curiously.

Omorose shook her head. "She told me she had a very urgent appointment she had to make."

"Does this have anything to do with why everyone is so busy in the fortress?" Link inquired.

Omorose stiffened and Link thought he had found his answer. But she relaxed, placed a lazy hand on her side and again shook her head. "It is a day like every other day. I'll leave you be to carry on with your plans."

When Omorose left, presumably to check on all the others to make sure things in the fortress were going rather smoothly, Link sat in his room for most of the morning and contemplated what she had revealed to him.

He wondered if Nabooru had discovered of his love affair with Malon...and perhaps it wasn't the Castle Town she was going to, but instead the Lon Lon Ranch, where she would readily challenge Malon with the crimes of seducing the Gerudo Prince. But how would she have discovered such a thing? Wasn't he always careful? Except for that morning, hadn't he always arrived in the dark with enough time before the rise of the sun on the sand, and been back in his bed an hour or two before he needed to wake?

Link laid in his bed and without meaning to, he fell asleep. He had been tired, and now Nabooru's puzzling decision to go to the Castle Town so quickly was making him suspicious.

~*~

After lunch, when the sun hung the heaviest in the afternoon and the heat was deeper than anything you could ever imagine, Link took to wandering the halls of the fortress aimlessly, pondering still about Nabooru. He wondered if events in the Colosseus Temple instructed her to go to the Castle Town to meet with someone, or to bring back certain supplies. It could have been any number of possibilities, couldn't it?

Despite his best efforts to keep to himself and keep his curiosity at bay, his eventual boredom and ache to find out the cause behind Nabooru's visit to the Castle Town, brought him to her very bedroom, which was located in the quarters just above his own, not guarded and not locked, and he let himself into her bedroom quite easily.

He rarely did this; when he was a child he used to go into her room to look at her dresses, for he loved the bright colours that she owned and adored the feel of the fabrics against his little pudgy child-like fingers. And Nabooru had loved his sweet little questions about her trinkets and treasures that she had in her room, and she had quite taken to having him sit by the fire with his books while she carried on with important Gerudo business.

Nabooru's room was now cold and empty. The ashes in the fireplace had been swept away by recent winds. It seemed as though she hadn't even stayed a single night within her room since she had returned.

He investigated modestly, looking about her made bed and the fireplace, and on the table where she kept her books and writings, and the trunk where she hid her clothes and shoes. Hanging on the wall were her two best golden-handled fighting swords that she rarely used but was deadly and fearsome with. Nothing seemed particularly out of the order, and that reassured him. Perhaps she was only looking to meet with someone in the Castle Town for purposes that were non-threatening to the good to the fortress.

However, before he turned to leave, he spotted a little white corner sticking out from underneath the rug under the table, and having finally decided he would soon discover the reason for her absence, he tore it out from its hiding place, and found it was an envelope with a letter inside.

The envelope was open; when he brought out the paper he could faintly smell smoke, as if someone had been writing it right close to the fire. As much as he knew he shouldn't have been snooping as he was, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

Nabooru -

Ready for my return at the Fortress within five days. The summer and the desert will drive us to death if we continue further into the agreed course of exploration. There are many of us, ready the chambers for an army of at least twenty. I expect your full hospitality and a welcome of epic proportions.

- The Dark King

Link lowered the letter onto the table and stared at it for a good five minutes before blinking.

Who was the Dark King? And why was he coming here to the Fortress, expecting Nabooru to give him a lavish welcoming? It explained the rush of activity there in the fortress, but it did not exactly explain Nabooru's disappearance into Castle Town.

He put the letter back in the envelope and placed it carefully where he had found it. He left Nabooru's room quickly, not bothering to look for any more evidence of the Dark King's arrival to the fortress. He went to his chambers, ignoring the guards who greeted him, not bothering to continue to the plans he had set up for the afternoon, such as archery with Epona. He went right to his chambers and pondered the letter, wondering if Nabooru had had it for a long time, and if this Dark King was on his way to the fortress as he stood there.

~*~

Three days later, Nabooru returned. And as Link decided to challenge her on the letter he had found in her room, he was greeted with some shocking news from her.

The evening that she had arrived, after a long hot bath and dinner, right when Link decided he would go and confront her about the letter, one of the guards came to his door and informed him that Nabooru had to speak to him right away. So Link went with the guard through the fortress to Nabooru's chambers, and once being welcomed inside, he could instantly tell that something was wrong.

Nabooru looked tired and worn. The fire in the fireplace was roaring but it did not seem to comfort her in the least. She sat at the table, the envelope sitting snuggly beneath her hands, and when Link looked about the room, he noticed that she had thrown her cloak and pack on the floor; most unbecoming of her. Something indeed was troubling her a great deal.

"Link," she whispered with a small smile as she saw him come in. "I have to tell you something very important."

Just as Link was about to reveal that he had learned of the Dark King and his arrival to the fortress and that he had sent a letter to Nabooru and she had told no one of it, he was quieted quite quickly by the words she spoke.

"I went to the Hyrule Castle to meet with the King. You are to be wed to Princess Zelda."

Link stood silently, and studied Nabooru for a sign that she was fooling him. But he found none. Her deep eyes were full of seriousness, and the sound of this news stiffened her instead of make her shake. Link blinked as he took in the news, unsure what to think, knowing that for a split second he thought his heart was going to break.

"You...arranged a marriage for me to a princess?" he asked her, not quite sure he understood what it was she had said to him and wanted to clairify.

She nodded. "It is to maintain our place here in Hyrule, to make sure that we can stay here with no threat of being run out or attacked by Hyrulians."

Link scowled. He was suddenly both insulted and upset to know that Nabooru had so blatantly planned his marriage to a princess he had never even knew existed just so that they could stay in the fortress and not be forced further into the desert.

Nabooru could read him easily and saw that he was not impressed with the news. She sighed deeply and looked at her hands. "If you're angry, I understand. But it is a neccessary tie that we must make-"

"I am to be married to a princess...for a peace treaty?" The words sounded ugly as they left his lips and he knew that he hated the idea almost at once.

Nabooru stood from her seat, her eyes fixed on him. "Link you must understand me. This is very important, your marriage to the princess will ensure us to stay here safely, without worries of war. And from what I understand, the Princess Zelda is a lovely woman with a good heart-"

He nearly blew up shouting at her, but instead refrained. He suddenly understood how serious this was, how it was really going to happen, how Nabooru had really gone to the castle and must have talked to the King and made a promise that she would deliver their prince to be wed to the princess to make the kingdom a bond between Hyrulians and the Gerudo.

But...had he not a choice? All he had ever wanted was to stay here at home in the fortress, and make his trips to the Lon Lon Ranch-

Link's heart seemed to jump into his throat.

Malon...if Link was to be married to Princess Zelda...he would never see Malon ever again.

Rage built inside of him, and he balled his hands into fists and shook them. But his anger did not frighten Nabooru, who only looked upon him and said. "Your wedding will be in five days, Link."

And with that, he stormed from the room and vowed he would never look Nabooru in the eye again until the day the King collected him for his forced marriage to the princess.

~*~

Nabooru's plans to move Link from the fortress into the safety of the castle failed considerably.

While she thought she had plenty of time to get him to safety, Ganondorf and his minions arrived early the next afternoon.

~*~

Next chapter: Ganondorf arrives, and is acquainted with Link.


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own the game or the characters that this story is based upon. I do not make any money writing this story.

The Gerudo Prince

Chapter IV

~*~

It was past midnight and the sky was at its darkest over the desert sand, and Link stomped out the last of the flames in his fireplace to darken the room before he put on his cloak and readied himself to leave the fortress.

It had been an hour since he had spoken with Nabooru and received the news that he would be married to Princess Zelda. He had taken his time to stew; no he would not be cowardly and leave the fortress forever and force Nabooru to be humiliated when the King arrived to accept his gift of a son-in-law to find that he was not man enough to accept his fate (and certainly was not worthy of a princess's hand in marriage), and he certainly would not risk war with the Hyrulians upon the Gerudo over a simple selfish mistake.

Link had to go to Malon and explain, and apologize. And tell her that he loved her before he was cast into a lifetime of deceit with a woman he was sure he would come to despise.

The fortress was dead silent, and he moved swiftly through the corridors, fluidly dodging the guards that made their rounds about the fortress halls and rooms. He put on his hood, and looked out one of the windows, and was relieved to find that Epona had not been taken to the stables, as he had feared, but rather was outside tied to the post. An invitation for him to do what needed to be done.

When he had slipped past the guards and nearly to the fortress entrance, he was sure he had gotten away smoothly. But he had been mistaken.

As he went to untie Epona, who nellied happily in greeting, he was startled by a deep voice that came from behind him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned and there was Omorose, standing like a goddess in her deep green night dress, her dagger in one hand glinting in the moonlight, the other balled into a fist as though she were furious. Her expression was grave; she was under the impression that he was running away from the fortress.

Link let out a breath of relief and mustered the smallest of smiles for her. "There's just one thing that I have to do."

"Going to visit your little peasant girl, are you?" Omorose growled in a dangerous tone. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? If Nabooru wakes to find you missing-"

"I'm only going..." Link trailed out, and with a sigh he slumped his shoulders, defeated. "I'm going to tell her what has happened, and that I cannot see her again. That I love her."

Omorose took in a deep breath and with that her shoulders fell back, as though she were preparing to defend herself in battle. The expression in her eyes was cold with appall. "You love her?"

And then, without raising her voice in heated anger, she began snarling at him there under the moon. "You are our prince! We took you in and gave you ten times more than we would give any traveler! We gave you royalty! Everything that we have done for you, everything that Nabooru has done for you, you would throw it all away over the love of some insignificant farmer's daughter!"

Link scowled and it was now his time to ball his fists and stand his ground. He would not argue with Omorose, he had always loved her like a sister, and he would not fight her. "Omorose I love Nabooru...I loved her since the first day I laid eyes on her, and I love all of you. And I would never risk your safety, or the safety of the fortress."

But now was his time to burst in a fury. "But do I not have a right to say goodbye to the woman I love before I am cast into a life of sorrow and grief?! Who knows of this Princess Zelda, who knows of anything in that foreign place! I would stay here forever if only Nabooru would allow it! But instead she's sacrificed my happiness for a peace treaty with a cowardly King and his spoiled daughter?!"

He was heaving; he was so overwrought with anger that he could barely think straight. He wasn't even sure what he was saying. He wanted to help Nabooru and he wanted to protect the fortress and the Gerudo, but he also wanted Malon, and he wanted the choice to stay where he loved with the people he loved and be who he wanted to be.

Omorose quieted, and then she relaxed. She let her head fall and shook it, and when she looked up she had tears in her eyes. "Link, the Dark King will kill you."

Link looked at her, surprised. What had she said?

Omorose shook her head, eyes brimming with unshed tears, and she frowned sadly. "If the Dark King comes here and discovers that we have taken you as our Prince..." she swallowed forcefully and let out grieved sigh. "He will kill you. And he'll kill Nabooru."

Suddenly the seriousness of her words were coming together, but he wasn't sure if he completely understood. "What do you mean?"

"A man is born to the Gerudo only every 100 years, and that man is sacred to the Gerudo tribe. Ganondorf is our King, and if he discovers that we've just picked up some orphaned Hyrulian boy to become our Prince...he will be furious. And he will be murderous."

Link stared at her, empathizing. And he too was now of the verge of tears.

"Link..." Omorose's emotion was now in her voice. "Nabooru didn't just wed you to Princess Zelda for a peace treaty. Nabooru is wedding you off to protect you from Ganondorf."

Link's arms fell from the reigns, and he jaw fell open in shock. Good god, was it true? For the past hour he had been cursing Nabooru, hating her and thinking her heartless for not thinking of his wants and needs...when the entire time she only had his safety in mind. And in return the safety of the fortress. A tear fell down his cheek, and he turned away from Omorose to look upon the desert and the moon that hung above it. He had never felt so ashamed.

Omorose wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to regain her countenance, and she straightened herself. "If you must go to the farm girl, go. But do not ride with hatred for Nabooru on your thoughts."

And with that Omorose turned and began to walk back to the fortress. That was it. It was done. The prince now knew everything.

Link looked but she had already gone inside, and the wind was cold on the skin of his face, hissing where his tears had fallen. He quieted and leaned against Epona for support, looking at his feet in the sand, and he thought deeply for moments. What would he do? What could he do?

Moments passed and then he hoisted himself onto Epona's back and started her trotting down the path to the canyon and the bridge, looking back at the fortress covered in moonlight. He would do what he had to, he decided, to keep this place safe. And he would not leave it in anger or in hatred.

Once he reached the bridge, he put Epona into a gallop, for he had to hurry. With the moon in its position in the sky, there was not much left of the night, and he would be lucky if he caught Malon before she gave up waiting for him and went to bed. But he hoped that she hadn't; he had to see her tonight. He might not have another chance.

~*~

Early the next afternoon, as Nabooru was finishing her lunch and was looking over the plans for the Dark King's stay at the fortress, she was interrupted by a knock at the door, and without paying attention as to who may come in, she simply permitted access through the mouthful of food.

The door opened, and a great coldness filled the room. The fire was caught in a draft, and then the door closed. When Nabooru looked up, presumably to rest her eyes comfortably upon Omorose or even Link, she gasped and her eyes widened in horror.

There the Dark King stood, Ganondorf, in his suited armor of midnight and silver, his great presence challenged the being of the very air they breathed. His expression was grim, as it always was, but he was still as handsome as she remembered, and his very presence there, although it made her shake with intimation, also made her weak in the knees.

Immediately she stood, came around the table, and bowed lowly. "My King..." she addressed him, trying to steady her voice and the pounding in her chest.

"Rise." he said, his voice like an echoing roll of thunder. And she did, carefully, staring him right in the eye for she knew how much he despised his second-in-command to show weakness.

"You must forgive me," she said in all formality and seriousness. "We were not expecting you and your party so soon."

Ganondorf gave her a small, unimpressed expression and he turned his back to her, his maroon patterned cape gusting at her as he turned. She noticed it was torn in several places, and that the overall shape of his armor was in need of replenishing. He must have been met with many foes to have been seen in such a shape.

He sat in a chair by the fire and curled his fist under his chin, staring at the flames and sighing, as though the flickering calmed him. "The desert was treacherous, but for the time of year we were lucky to have found it back to this place so quickly." and then he took in a deep breath and let out a pleased sigh. "I have missed this place, I cannot deny."

Nabooru stood even as he had sat and put all formalities aside. She began to relax, now that the initial shock of his presence had subsided, and after a moment she too settled into her seat and resumed the paperwork she had been working at.

Needless to say, their relationship was strictly as a king and a general, even though some of the girls had twittered that it was something more. But they had a certain amount of understanding between them. Ganondorf knew that Nabooru was strong and hard-headed and would be a fine general in his time of need. And she in return knew that even as a King, he was still human, and had his weaknesses, even as he disallowed to show them. They were not friends, they were partners, and that was all.

And yet she couldn't deny that sometime along the years that they had known each other, he had tipped over and become intensely evil. Even though they were partners, he still did things that scared her, and he did things to people that made her shake in her bed at night. She had no power against him, or over him, so she could hardly challenge his way or his word.

It was at that time she remembered that Link was somewhere in the fortress.

She froze. Ganondorf still stared into the fire even as her heart began to beat strongly. She thought of Link with his cream skin and his lovely face and thought of what the Dark King would do if he should discover the boy in this place.

But surely someone had had the sense to tell him to stay in his room and not come out. Surely Omorose had warned him not to come near this room. Maybe they had even locked him in the dungeon while he was still sleeping and kept watch of the door to make sure no one entered. Surely someone had the sense.

"Nabooru..." said the Dark King, his voice deep and contemplative. "I have twenty soldiers that will be in need of a meal tonight."

With this, she was prepared. "We've arranged a celebration feast tonight, my King. And there are rooms available to your soldiers."

"I trust..." and he turned his dark eyes to look at her, a glare that made her suck in her breath as though it were her last. "...my chambers are awaiting me as I should like them?"

That was to say clean, warm, and with fresh clothes and food and wine waiting for him. And again she nodded, a little smile playing on her lips. "Yes, my King. We have been anticipating your return since I received the news you were coming."

He stared at her and then he nodded once, pleased. And Nabooru was relieved.

Ganondorf stood like a statue rising from where he was planted to the ground. "The fortress is intact, and my needs are met. I knew there was a reason I put you in charge. I'm going to rest." he announced. "And my soldiers will want to rest as well. Make sure I am not disturb-"

Before he could finish that sentence, the door flung open and crashed against the wall, and both Nabooru and Ganondorf looked to see who the intruder was.

Nabooru wanted to scream in agony, in warning, and she wished that now, more than anything, she could turn back time. Link stood in the doorway, taken aback that he had interrupted a meeting, and upon setting eyes on Ganondorf, the blood fell from his face, and he too froze as though time had stopped.

~*~

When Link came back at the first light of dawn, he had been crying for some time, wiping them away on his sleeve and sniffling. Epona showed no sign of notice and kept trotting along obediently. Link was beside himself with grief.

Malon had not taken the news well. He had found her asleep in the hay in the tower with the candle burning, waiting for him, and when he woke her she was overjoyed and told him she was afraid he wasn't coming. Of course it was then that he told her, about what was happening with Nabooru and Princess Zelda and the treaty she had signed to marry him away. He told her that he couldn't see her ever again, and she just stared at him.

At first she didn't understand. She shook her head and asked him what he meant and he told her again and again, but she wouldn't accept it. And then she became tearful as she finally did understand what he was telling her, and she cried and turned her face away from him and angrily told him to leave her alone, and to go marry the bloody princess, what did she care.

But she wasn't angry. She was heartbroken, and Link knew it. He was heartbroken too.

He took her and held her, even as she tried to fight him away, but she ended up melting in his arms and begging him not to go. She claimed she would die if he left her, she would never love again, and she would always wait in the tower just to see if he would appear and take her in his arms again.

Link told her the bitter truth. He would marry the princess and become King of Hyrule. But perhaps once he was king and his wife had bore an heir to the throne...maybe then they could have their time together.

Of course that sort of thing was frowned upon, but when he was king, he had absolute rule.

Malon wiped her eyes and made him tell her again; that once Princess Zelda was pregnant and produced an heir to the throne, then they could have their romance.

That had made her feel better, but she was still sorrowful. She still cried even as he held her. And she cried, even though she desperately tried not to, when he kissed her. And when he made love to her there in the hay she clung to him and begged him not to go. And through her moans and their kisses and his long breaths against her skin they both knew that they would never see each other again. And yet they kid themselves.

When he left in the morning he held Malon for moments, promising her over and over of what his plans were. When he was King, he would send for her, and she would live in the castle, and they would be together.

But Link was crying when he left the ranch. Crying because the warmth of her was still in his arms. Crying that he would never feel for Malon what he would feel for his new bride. Crying because once he was king, he would not know what he could and could not do, and he was unsure of where the world would be when the time came for him to take his place on the throne.

So Link returned to the fortress and hid himself in his room and slept what hours he could not have had during the night. His dreams were filled with darkness and agony and when he woke, he decided he had to talk to Nabooru. Perhaps there was another way.

He had dodged the Gerudo women; they were all in such a hurry this way and that, and it seemed as though not one of them had noticed his presence there as he passed them. That didn't matter though, he was determined to find Nabooru and talk her out of this scheme. There had to be another way.

But as he threw open the door to her chamber, about to call out to her, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a pair of deep evil eyes that looked into his own, as though reaching into him and crushing him. Crushing him and his hope.

Ganondorf. Who else could it be? The Dark King stared at him with something not unlike fury in his eyes, and he looked to Nabooru, and she was on the verge of tears.

It seemed Link had made a grave mistake.

~*~

Next chapter: Nabooru saves Link's ass. But it seems, alone after the celebration feast, that Ganondorf doesn't desire to kill Link. You all know what that means: don't miss the next chapter. ;)


	5. Part V

The Gerudo Prince

Chapter Five

~*~

Link shrank back into his shoulders as dark eyes studied him, from a face that held darkness and a grim and dangerous disposition. He could also feel Nabooru's eyes, burrowing into him, as if screaming at him in warning to get out and run, get away and don't come back.

But he was completely frozen. His legs were rooted to the ground. Even his hand, still on the doorknob, would not shake for fear of what may happen if it did.

Ganondorf was an enormous man, who stood at least a head and a half above Link, and with tremendous shoulders and a massive upper body. He was clothed in armor as black as pitch polished in the ends with gold. His hair, fiery red like Nabooru's, was done up with golden clasps and chains.

Link had never seen a man in the fortress, and he could not think of when he had seen one before. But this man in front of him...was a god. And he could not help, even as he was frozen cold by the glare of the Dark King, be entranced by the masculinity that ebbed him like an aura.

Ganondorf's hands tightened into fists. Nabooru and Link could hear the scream of the leather in his gloves as they stretched and tightened.

"Nabooru..." Ganondorf said slowly, dangerously. "Why is there a Hyrulian in the fortress?"

Link swallowed deeply, for Ganondorf's voice was deep like rumbling thunder, and fluent like music. The boy sucked in an urgent breath, and still caught by Ganondorf's gaze, did not even seem to hear Nabooru's answer.

"He's a weary traveler, my king." Nabooru said smoothly with as much as a nonchalant tone in her voice as she could maintain. She stuck a hand on her hip, as if contemptuous of Link. "He thought he could make it to the Colossus with a horse. And so he wound up here."

Ganondorf was still for a moment, and then a smile stretched over his lips, and he let out a deep chuckle of sheer amusement. "Nabooru, the soft-hearted. I would have left him to die in the sand."

Then, Ganondorf stole from Nabooru's side, much to her alarm, and took a step towards Link, who was still frozen in the doorway.

Ganondorf was still smiling, and it made Link weak in the knees. "You are very foolish to think you could cross my desert with not even a hook-shot."

Again Link gulped over the lump that had formed in his throat. Finally he took his hand off the knob, shivering, and for sheer fear that Ganondorf would crush his neck in one hand, bowed with full respect to the Dark King.

"Forgive me for interrupting." he said courteously.

Ganondorf, who seemed no longer amused by Link, and certainly not by his respectful manner, turned on his heel and walked towards the fireplace. As he did this, Link lifted his head and Nabooru caught his eyes, making gestures for Link to get out as fast as he possibly could.

Link gripped the doorknob and pulled the door shut as quickly as he could, and once he heard the safety of the click in the knob, he let out a deep breath and collapsed against the door.

Good god...that had been Ganondorf. And he was incredible.

~*~

Omorose caught up to him as he was almost to his room. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I saw him." Link said desperately.

"You did? What did he say to you?"

Link tried anxiously to catch his breath. "He told me I was foolish for trying to cross the desert without a hook-shot, whatever that is."

They came to a corner in the corridor, and Omorose halted Link and seized him by his arm. "Link this is very important. Does he know who you are?"

Link shook his head. "Nabooru told him I was a traveler going to the Colossus."

Omorose looked taken aback. Shocked even. "And he believed that?"

"Apparently." Link said, shrugging his shoulders. "He told me that I was foolish to try and cross that desert."

"He spoke to you." Omorose murmured, mostly to herself but Link heard the surprise in her voice.

She then ushered him along the halls and into his quarters, where she closed the door to his room and locked it. When she turned around, Link was splashing himself with water in a nearby basin.

"All right, now listen to me carefully." Omorose said, approaching him slowly. "Tonight we are having him and his army for a grand feast. If you are there, Ganondorf will take it as an insult to his throne. You have to stay here for the duration until the King of Hyrule comes to collect you."

"What?" Link cried. "But that's...that's..."

"Link, so far Nabooru has managed to fool Ganondorf into thinking you are a harmless and rather stupid traveler. No one has ever been able to fool Ganondorf like that. Having you in his presence will create suspicion. Do you understand?"

Link sighed and collapsed down onto his bed, putting his face in his hands.

Omorose sighed. "We'll have someone bring you your meals, and one of the girls will look after Epona until the king collects you. Link, try to understand we're trying to protect you."

"I know." he admitted quietly, nodding his head.

When she realized he wouldn't say any more, and he was certainly not about to argue now that her point had been quite explicitly made, Omorose left the room and the Gerudo prince collapsed onto his bed and let out a deep sigh, watching a sun patch on the wall with Ganondorf on his mind.

He had never seen such a man...why was he having this strange reaction to the sight of him? He was in awe of Ganondorf when he should have been morally afraid. But he wasn't afraid. He was enthralled.

Link let out a sigh and stretched his arms out around his head and closed his eyes for a quick nap, trying not to think of the hulk of a man that now stalked within the walls of the fortress.

~*~

When Link woke, it was dark, and someone had come in to light a fire for him so the room was very warm. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and was nearly up on his feet ready to face the great hall for dinner, when he remembered what Omorose had said and sunk further into his mattress with a fist against his chin.

He was really going to have to stay here for the remainder of his stay, in this room? His last few days in the place he had always considered to be his home were to be spent lazing around until some dressed up King came in with his carriage to steal him away to marry to his spoiled daughter.

What an end to a saga, he thought in dismay, and stared into the fire longingly.

About an hour after he woke, there was a rap on the door and Omorose entered. Link expected her to carry him a tray with his dinner, but was surprised as she carried no such thing, and was dressed in her most beautiful deep green robes.

She stood with a shake in her stead, and spoke warily. "Ganondorf has requested that you join the feast."

Link, taken aback with surprise, gaped at her. "What? But...why?"

She cleared her throat to steady herself. "He wants everyone to be included in the feast, as he told Nabooru. Now please Link don't argue, just take off your hat and come along."

He wished he had had time to fix his bed-ridden hair or his wrinkled tunic, but there was no time for that, as Omorose quickly hurried him out of his room and down the dark hallway.

As they walked towards the Great Hall, Link could hear the sounds of laughter and conversation and music come down the hall through the stones, and the smells of the kitchen were to die for. His stomach rumbled but he maintained his pose, determined not to break down in the presence of the Dark King. Omorose held to his elbow with one hand, assuringly, as if promising that everything would be okay.

They came into the Great Hall and it was packed. Link took a look about the room and frowned.

The army that Ganondorf had brought with him to the fortress were nothing less than soldier goblins, who took everything from the meat to the fruit to the cheese to the wine and shoved everything down their fat gullets and belched in thanks. Most the women had to adhere to the needs of these filthy soldiers as to not upset the general of the army.

Link looked and Ganondorf was seated at the head of the Great Hall, in a throne that Nabooru had always sat in when they had large feasts such as this one, and to the open floor there were a trio, the finest of the dancing girls, performing for him. But Ganondorf only stared at the massive fire on the other end of the room, not interested, and Nabooru at his side, was fidgeting.

Omorose led Link to a small table further from Ganondorf and Nabooru, but this didn't stop Link from staring. The Dark King had taken off his armor and was now dressed in a handsome black silk tunic that cut away at his defined collarbones. His hair caught in the firelight and seemed to come alive.

Link stared until Omorose sat him down and then took her place next to him. Luckily they shared their table with some of the girls that were slightly lower than Nabooru in terms of leadership, so they did not have to withstand the gruesome company of Ganondorf's soldiers.

Ganondorf stared off into the fire during the course of the meal. While Link was handed massive servings of meat on the bone and vegetables and cheeses, he found he could hardly eat because he wanted so much to know what Ganondorf was thinking.

At one point Nabooru stood up to quiet the Great Hall and welcome back the Dark King, but as she launched into such a speech, Ganondorf held up his hand and waved it. He did not want a speech. He wanted solace.

The evening droned on and Link drank his fair amount of wine, watching as the soldiers swallowed whole anything they could get their hands on. They stank, and Link wondered how such a godly man of strong perfection could stand to be in their disgusting company.

At one point, with a nod from Omorose, Link stood and went to have a seat by the fire, where he could drink his wine and bask in the warmth of the flames. He sat down and then leaned back against the table, closing his eyes and stretching out his legs, resisting the urge to kick his boots off. He was so tired, and the wine tasted so good, and the fire was delicious against him form.

And then he felt cool as a shadow cast over him.

"A long day its been, hasn't it traveler?"

Link opened his eyes and jumped in surprise, as Ganondorf stood at the mantel to the fireplace and stared down at him. The boy realized what a vulnerable situation he had put himself in. If the Dark King wanted to kill him, now would have been ideal.

Instead Ganondorf sat down at a neighboring bench, and he too stretched against the flames and roasted happily in their warmth.

Link couldn't help but stare at him. His frame was enormous; his legs were powerful and probably beautifully muscled. His arms stretched out like wings and his neck was strong as it held to his massive upper body. Link bit his lip but kept quiet, as his heart once again began to pound just a little quicker, and a strange gurgle began in his stomach.

Eventually Ganondorf raised his eyes to Link with another smile. "So you really thought you could cross the desert on a horse, did you?"

Link gulped, and quickly scanned his mind to think of something to say that wouldn't sound completely stupid. "I heard that it was done once." he said.

Ganondorf grinned and then let out a laugh. "Foolish Hyrulians, think you can test the elements. Think you are so connected to your...goddesses, that you can do anything you please in the ways of the universe."

Link kept quiet, holding his goblet in his hands and staring down into the dark red fluid.

Ganondorf chortled as Link still stared down into his goblet. "You gaze away from me as though you've never seen a man before."

Alertly, Link looked up, for he thought as though Ganondorf had discovered the whole ploy. But the Dark King was merely smiling at him, and leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees.

"If you wish to see a real man...follow me to my quarters."

Link froze, and he had to ask himself. Had he really just heard that?

Link sucked in a breath, and Ganondorf was smiling at him, low and seductive, and without another word the King stood from his seat, and the room went quiet. The instruments and the dancers stopped and looked at him, as though they were waiting for him to tell them to continue on.

Instead he stretched his massive arms. "I am retiring for the night, but play on."

Every Gerudo in the room, as well as every slurping, snarling soldier, bowed low, and as Ganondorf took his leave, the instruments started again, and the dancers began to dance. Nabooru watched Ganondorf leave and let out a deep sigh as he disappeared from their sight. She was somewhat miffed that he had left her and the women to the company of the rather disgusting soldiers that accompanied him, but the Dark King was at ease, and best of all...Link was safe.

She looked up to give her prince a smile but then it faded. Link was not at his seat by the fire, and as she examined the room, she couldn't spot him anywhere. It was as if he had completely disappeared into thin air and no one had seen him come or go.

For a moment she was worried, but then she realized that Ganondorf had left the room alone, and Link had watched him leave. Nabooru had watched Link watch Ganondorf leave. Was it possible that Link had merely retired to his room for the night and was exhausted, just as the rest of them were?

She didn't want to take any chances though. She snapped her fingers and Omorose rushed to her side, crouching so that Nabooru could whisper to her.

"Go to Link's room and make sure it is guarded." she said seriously. Although she and Ganondorf had an understanding, she did not trust him. And she certainly did not trust him alone at any time with Link, should it ever happen.

Omorose said nothing, only nodded as her orders were received and she rose from Nabooru's side and went to a few guards that were watching the dancing. After whispering in their ears, the guards picked up their staffs that had been laying against the wall in the hallway, and disappeared from the party.

Nabooru let out a sigh of relief. When the party had calmed and the company had gone to bed, she would go and talk to Link privately. But for now, she had to keep up appearances, and smiled upon the dancers and the musicians as they performed.

~*~

Link crept from the familiarity of the party with laughter and music at his back. Silently he moved along the dark hallway, knowing that there was nothing ahead of him to jar his way. The guards were outside making their rounds, but everyone else was enjoying the festivities in the main hall. He had waited long enough from when Ganondorf announced his retirement to his chambers, and then he couldn't wait any longer.

It was all darkness in the fortress, but as he climbed the stairs and approached the Dark King's chambers, light shone from a crack in the door from firelight, and standing next to it was one of Ganondorf's unsavory soldiers, devouring an apple with one hand and holding his staff lazily with the other.

Once the repulsive fiend had caught sight of Link, it snorted and smiled and threw the last of the apple in his mouth and held his staff with both hands. It stared at Link and chortled with laughter as if it knew something that Link didn't.

Link tried not to look at it as he pushed open the door and found his way into Ganondorf's chamber. The guard behind him was chuckling louder but Link pushed it to the back of his mind.

The Dark King's chambers had been off-limits to everyone in the fortress when he was away. When Link was little he was always told to stay away from the staircase that led to this very room. Now that he saw within it, he was amazed. It was large and finely furnished. A beautiful bed sat in the middle of the room and two fireplaces sat on either wall, providing perfect lighting. The stone floor was covered in a deep red carpet, the colour of the sheets and the drapes of the bed.

Ganondorf stood by the fire, naked from the waist up, as he was removing his robes and putting it away. The firelight caught off his muscular back and his skin was incredible, a lovely contrast to the redness of his hair. Ganondorf went to undo the buckle of his belt with strong hands when Link heard the door slam behind him.

Link tried to remain calm. He had never seen a man before, and certainly not a man of this caliber. Not a man of this pure power and strength and disposition.

It was now more then evident that Ganondorf had no interest in killing Link. Just what did the Dark King want of him?

At that thought, Ganondorf looked over his shoulder at Link, smiling that low seductive smile. "You need not use such formalities, even as I am a king."

Link moved a little further inside, taking in his surroundings with awe, looking at the bed because he had never seen such a fine piece of craftsmanship.

Ganondorf turned around, and Link looked at his muscular chest, heaving as the man breathed, and Link felt his fingers tingle and his heart began to beat a little more quickly. Ganondorf had an incredible body, unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Are you worried about Nabooru?" Ganondorf asked seriously as he smoothly took off his heavy belt. "Don't be. She's been well informed."

~*~

After the party had subsided, and all the guests of the fortress had stumbled to their appropriate rooms, Nabooru hurried to Link's room and was relieved to find that the guards were there standing on either side with their staffs at hand. When Nabooru appeared she relaxed knowing that Link was safe with them there.

"Has anyone come by this way?" she asked them.

They shook their heads. "No madam, and the prince is asleep inside."

Nabooru nodded, and let out a deep sigh. Now she could sleep tonight, knowing that Link was safe and not in danger by Ganondorf's hand. She looked to the two of them and nodded.

"You will watch his door until morning when I come for him, do you understand?"

They both bowed. "Yes my lady." they said in unison.

With that Nabooru turned on her heel and marched away accordingly. When she was gone from their eyes, the two guards looked at each other with a little smile, as they had fooled the general to their King's people.

Of course, all it took was a bribe from the king himself.

~*~


	6. Part VI

The Gerudo Prince

Chapter Six

~*~

Link stilled himself, trying to catch his breath, but Ganondorf's tongue wrapped around him and the boy couldn't help but arch his back and cry out, gripping the sheets beneath his hands and pulling them. But then Ganondorf pulled away and Link fell back into the sheets, heaving, sweat glistening off his body.

The Dark King chuckled deep and handsomely, rose up on his knees to look down at his prize as Link's chest shone in the firelight. "Was that too much?" the Dark King asked, and laid his palm flat on the boy's perfect abs, massaging the skin with the pads of his fingers. The boy had incredibly creamy skin, and Ganondorf relished in its smoothness, waiting a moment until he let his hand wander down further.

Link gasped and writhed as Ganondorf's powerful hand gripped him and gave him a squeeze. Ganondorf gave an evil smile and leaned down to drag his tongue up over the boy's torso, while he still gripped Link, and the boy's breathing began to quicken as he realized where Ganondorf planned to put his tongue next.

Link whimpered as the muscle invaded his mouth, but it excited him. He enjoyed that he was being played with, being toyed with. He tried to clench his legs together but Ganondorf's powerful arm stayed wedged between them. Link moved his hands frantically, not touching the Dark King for fear of what would happen if he did.

Then, as Ganondorf released his hold on Link's cock, he let two fingers tickle Link's testicles and Link screamed through the muscle in his mouth, arching his pelvis up to put himself against some sort of friction. At that point Ganondorf pulled away altogether, pulling away his tongue and his hand, and sat back on his knees to watch Link moan with unsatisfaction, his cock hard as rock and standing right up, wanting attention.

Ganondorf ran a hand over his sweaty forehead and through his hair, for he too was now fully aroused. He stared down at Link and shuddered lowly. It had been months since he had had sex with anyone, and on his expedition to the Colossus, he could hardly resort to the company of one of his ghoulish soldiers. He couldn't wait to make it back to the fortress, where he could no doubt find some lovely guard to steal away for the night to relieve himself.

But when he had seen Link...well, it had been so long since he had seen a Hyrulian, and certainly none had been as lovely as this unfortunate traveler, and now he was convinced that the boy had gone just as long as he had without satisfaction, if not longer. It seemed unfair to deny them both a physical need.

"Never been with a man, have you?" Ganondorf asked quietly.

Link's heaving had stilled to calm breathing, but he was still so aroused and desperate for release. He turned his head to look up at the King

Ganondorf grinned seductively. "I can tell...you've never been with anyone, have you?"

Link took a breath in and chose not to reveal that he had indeed been with a woman sexually. It seemed so very unimportant at this time, when Ganondorf was so keen on pleasuring him.

Again that torturous smile, and that deep mesmerizing chuckle. Ganondorf gathered Link's hands in one of his own and stretched them up over the boy's head. Link stilled, to see what he was about to do next, and watched as Ganondorf laid his flat palm on Link's chest and slowly slid it down over his torso and to his pelvis, where he gripped Link's cock in one hand, and the boy's breathing began to pick up again as the friction against his skin was welcome and needed.

Ganondorf stared at Link as he slowly began to jerk him, as he did before, only a little more slowly. The boy shivered, from the cold or pleasure it wasn't obvious, but when Ganondorf's actions picked up and he jerked the boy faster, Link began to writhe, and his hands squeezed into fists and he closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip.

So then, fluently, Ganondorf's actions on the boy stopped and Link opened his eyes, only to have his mouth assaulted by Ganondorf's evasive tongue. Link struggled to keep up but the King was so forceful and demanding. And when that tongue left his mouth it dragged down his skin and closed down over his weeping cock and Link let out a long low moan of frustration.

The King's mouth was glorious. Hot and forceful and deeply satisfying, as though he had done this a million times before. Link struggled to move his body but all he succeeded in doing was making Ganondorf still him by squeezing down on his hands that were still trapped above his head. So Link had to endure.

But it didn't take long. After a constant rhythm of sucking hard and then slow and then wrapping his tongue around the boy's cock, Ganondorf recognized Link's moans as they changed with his actions, and eventually Link let out an ear-piercing scream, arched his back, and Ganondorf got an instant mouthful.

When it was over, and Link had collapsed down onto the sheets, Ganondorf released his hands but the boy remained completely frozen, chest rising and falling for heavy breaths. And then he felt his eyes get heavy, and he rolled over onto his side, feeling Ganondorf shift himself to lay next to him.

Link was so close to sleep, he could feel it clouding him, his eyes were drooping, and he was ready to surrender, his back warmed by the Dark King's skin and he felt completely satisfied.

"Did you think Nabooru could fool me?" Came that handsome voice whispering in his ear.

Link's eyes opened, curious.

"A weary traveller, really." he snorted. "Hasina sent me a letter and informed me of Nabooru's noble intentions, keeping you as a prince."

Link sucked in a breath and bit on his lower lip, and he felt certain that his heart stopped. Good god, he had known the entire time.

"I will not lose sleep in telling you that I came here with a right mind to kill her." Ganondorf trailed his hand over Link's side. "So what does she plan to do with you?"

Contemplating, and trying to still his beating heart, Link thought quickly about what he would say that would not pose a threat to Nabooru's safety. Obviously the Dark King had no mind to kill her now, he would have done it already in front of the other women, to show them what happened when you deceived the King. Would it be safe to reveal that Nabooru was ridding of him?

Link swallowed, and before he knew it he was confessing everything. "She's marrying me to Princess Zelda so there will be peace in Hyrule."

There was a pause and then that deep handsome chuckle rang through the room, and Ganondorf continued to run his palm up Link's side. "Nabooru is a fool to fear the King of Hyrule."

Link shivered as Ganondorf very suddenly pulled away and sat up on the bed to stretch his arms. Link peered at him over his shoulder, but the Dark King would not look at him any further. "Go back, they will notice if you're gone."

And Link did; gathering all his clothes and quickly putting them back on, he left Ganondorf's quarters and crept through the fortress, glad to see it was still dark out, and when he reached his room, the two guards that stood at his door smiled upon his return and said nothing as he went inside.

~*~

"The temple is calm, there's been no one to disturb it." And Ganondorf released his arrow, listened as it whizzed through the air, and didn't smile as it made a sickening smack right in the center of the target.

It was day and they were outside, Ganondorf enjoying the sun by firing a few arrows as he listened to Nabooru, who sat in the shade, discuss what else had happened around the fortress when he had been gone. They had been discussing the Temple Colossus, because Nabooru had been curious of its state, and Ganondorf's answers were satisfying.

"Who will guard it when you leave across Hyrule?" Nabooru asked from her spot in the shade.

Ganondorf didn't look at her as he mounted another arrow into his quiver, and eyed the target. "I've arranged for two guards to watch it. They harbor black magic, it will be a good place to store traitors."

At the word "traitors", Nabooru stalled, but then she quickly went to writing down the remainder of her notes, pausing now and then to sip at her cold tea, as Ganondorf continued the pillage his chosen target with his arrows.

But when she heard Ganondorf call, "Traveller!" she looked up, and saw Link approach with another one of the guards, and her heart stopped in her chest.

Link eyed her warily, but he was not afraid, and there was steadiness in his eyes that warned her to be calm. He approached Ganondorf with ease, at his request, and Nabooru watched in confusion as her Dark King gave Link the quiver he had been using.

"Let's see you use a bow." Ganondorf requested, and went to Nabooru's side in the shade, where they watched Link load the arrow, take aim, and fire to hit the bulleye of the nearest target. Nabooru swallowed, wondering what Ganondorf's ploy was, and why Link was even outside in the first place.

When Link was smaller, all he did was perfect himself in the art of the bow and arrow. What was Ganondorf looking for?

At her side, the Dark King made an impressed sound in his throat. "You have skill, and the style of a Gerudo archer." and then Ganondorf moved forward. "Let's see you with a sword."

~*~

Link tried to keep calm as one of the guards handed him one of their iron swords, and eyed Nabooru in her shady seat as she watched nervously. Ganondorf had pulled his sword from its sheath on his horse's saddle and approached Link slowly, eyes burning into him, a seductive smile just teasing on his lips.

Swallowing, Link wondered what to do. Nabooru had taught him everything he would need to know in the art of handling a sword, but should he plead dumb and allow Ganondorf to defeat him in this simple match? Or should he give it his all and see what Ganondorf would say?

Just as he was thinking this, Ganondorf approached him slowly, eyes distracting him, and the Dark King swung, and Link blocked him with ease, but Ganondorf was suddenly standing so close to him that his body began to react. Link swallowed and stared up at the Dark King, and with all his might he gripped his sword and shoved Ganondorf away.

Ganondorf chuckled and swung his sword again, in a motion meaning to slit Link's belly, but Link cleverly dodged him, rolled to the side of him, and struck with all his might, perplexed as Ganondorf blocked his attack. The Dark King, even with his incredible stature, was the best swordsman Link had ever seen.

With a sly smile, Ganondorf pulled back. "Impressive. I could use a man like you in my army."

His words sent shock up through Link, and indulged nervousness in Nabooru, because she spoke up very quickly. "My King he is being collected in a day's time."

Ganondorf rose a perfectly groomed red eyebrow. "Oh? By whom?"

Link shook, the glare of the Dark King making his knees weak, and those eyes awoke an aching feeling in Link, the same feeling he had when they had been alone last night in Ganondorf's quarters. He swallowed, and took another step back, completely unsure what to say, knowing full well that Nabooru's eyes were watching him.

But before he had a chance to say anything, he heard Omorose's sharp voice snap at him from behind. "Link! Come inside, you should not be in the sun."

He sighed in relief, glad that she had come to save the day, and he turned to Ganondorf and bowed his head, a quick thanks for the match, and he gave his borrowed sword to the guard that had given it to him, and followed Omorose into the fortress, feeling the Dark King's eyes on him the entire time.

~*~

"Omorose, he knows."

Omorose looked at him, scowling. "Knows what?"

"He knows Nabooru has been lying to him about me-"

"Keep your voice down!" Omorose snapped and gripped his elbow, as three of Ganondorf's soldiers passed them in the hallway on their way to the great hall for lunch. When they were safely gone down the other hall, Omorose took in a deep breath and released Link. "I was afraid he would see past this. All that matters right now is we get you away to the King. He'll be here tomorrow to fetch you."

Link sighed, his mood drastically changed as he realized this would be his last day in the fortress. "Omorose I don't want to go."

Omorose glared at him angrily. "If you stay you will endanger everything, including our peace with the King of Hyrule."

"But you have a king to protect you!" Link argued, remembering what Ganondorf had said to him the night before.

Omorose stopped him dead in the hallway and looked at him face to face. "Don't invite that possibility, Link. You've no idea what inhumanities Ganondorf is capable of."

And with that, she left him and went her seperate way down the hall, leaving him to his own devices. As he watched her go, he thought about what she had said, and wondered if she spoke the truth. Ganondorf really didn't seem so terrible, but perhaps he only felt that way because Ganondorf had showed him a softer side the night before. Still the Dark King didn't strike him as a blood-thirsty tyrant who enjoyed rampaging across Hyrule killing anyone who stood in his way. He seemed...much more dignified than that.

However, who was he to know? He had lived in this fortress all his life and it was only recently that he became aware of Ganondorf's existence. These women had known of him all their lives.

Defeated, Link sulked and carried his body from one room to the next, drinking in the sight of his home and realizing more and more that he would have to leave tomorrow and never return. When he felt tears begin to cloud his eyes, he quickly went to his room and let them fall as his head hit the pillow of his bed.

~*~

Dinner was brought to him, as he had suspected, but he ate very little of it, and spent the remainder of the evening in his room staring at the stars as they began to appear in the sky. He had hoped that Nabooru would come and offer him some words of wisdom, or some comfort in the least, but when she didn't appear he assumed that Ganondorf was keeping her busy.

When Link closed his eyes, Ganondorf plagued him. That face and those eyes, and those hands that could rip a man his size apart that had done wonderful things to him. And that massive strong body, the body of a god, and the way he handled his sword...Link opened his eyes, feeling himself become aroused all over again, and he began to move his hand down to cup his crotch and coax his erection.

He felt, when he was with Malon, everything was work, but Ganondorf...Ganondorf took control and gave pleasure, and Link could easily let himself go and forget about everything and only have to focus on the intense look in Ganondorf's eyes.

Just then, suddenly, Link heard the doorknob twist and he sat right up, lifting a knee to shield whoever was coming in from the tent in his pants, and watched with eyes wide open as the door opened.

Ganondorf came in fluently, dressed in skimpy evening robes, and when he secured the door, the Dark King turned his attention back to Link, and smiled. "We can't let that silly little princess be your first, now can we?"

~*~

A/N: Uh I just wanna let you guys know, since I didn't make it clear in my last installment...I am basing Ganondorf on the Ganondorf in Twilight Princess because, let's face it, he was incredible to look at in that game. :P

Next chapter: ...I don't even have to tell you, do I? :P


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

With the new additions to The Gerudo Prince, I've come to realize that there is probably quite a bit of conflict in the expectations of the story. I'd like to clarify that there is no definite pairing in this story: moreso it is a fanfiction that involves Link's adventures into the realms of his own sexuality. It's not that I've cast him to be a unsatisfied boy whore, but moreso that his circumstances and the conflicts of those circumstances invite him to explore his sexuality with all sorts of partners, as well he should because let's face it, there's so many fun characters to write about in the world of Zelda. I apologize for the lack of clarity, and hope that you come to love this piece of fanfiction for what it is: an exploration.

Much love as always!

Ennya


	8. Chapter VII

The Gerudo Prince

Chapter Seven

~*~

Link stared in complete awe as Ganondorf took hold of the shawl the held his robes together, and removed it in one motion, and in the next the robes fell gently off his massive shoulders and settled on the ground at his feet. The Dark King was completely nude; his form was so intensely beautiful that Link nearly moaned aloud when he took in the sight of him. The flames in the fire danced off his skin, and his eyes pierced the darkness and made Link shiver.

Ganondorf smiled wickedly, knowing full well that he made the boy weak. He beckoned the boy with a finger to stand up off his bed, which Link did almost immediately, as if in a trance.

"Your robes..." Ganondorf said, as his eyes looked up and down Link's body. "Remove them."

Link did so without a second thought. His heart was pounding, his pulse racing, and all the blood in his body was ready to travel to that forbidden place in a matter of seconds, only Link had to still himself and make sure he didn't get too aroused too quickly.

If this was to be his last night at the fortress, he wanted to remember it.

He stood there naked and swallowed nervously, but the Dark King was pleased with what he saw, and pleased that the boy responded so well to demands.

Ganondorf looked towards the fire, and down at the rug that sat in front of it. He smiled wickedly and walked to the rug. "Come here."

Link went to him as requested.

"If you wish me to continue, you'll need to lubricate me." he rose a hand to Link's face, touching the boy's lips with his thumb. "Use your mouth."

Alarm went through Link at first. He stared up into Ganondorf's eyes and couldn't conceive what the man was asking him to do. But when he looked down at Ganondorf's engorged cock he knew he wouldn't be able to get the head into his mouth, let alone the entire thing. And the idea of doing it in the first place was...well, strange, he had to say. He knew it felt good when Ganondorf did it to him, but he couldn't think of doing it to someone else. He looked up at Ganondorf as if to complain.

Ganondorf was not phased. "Either you lubricate me or I'll have to stretch you with something. And I don't think you'll like that."

Link didn't like that. He didn't even like the sound of that. He took in a deep breath, licked his lips, and looked down again at Ganondorf's cock.

Very slowly he went down on his knees, taking deep breaths in. He felt Ganondorf's hand on the back of his head as if to encourage him, but that didn't distill his nervousness. He looked at Ganondorf's cock in front of his face, took in a deep breath, and opened his mouth the widest he could and leaned forward.

Ganondorf's cock was hot inside his mouth, and his skin was smooth, but the taste of him was different. Immediately Link wanted to withdrawal; he didn't like it very much, but he felt Ganondorf's hand tighten in his hand and then heard the older man hiss in pleasure.

So Link thought to himself if he did it quickly enough, it would be over sooner. So he took in a deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes and brought the thing into his mouth deeper and deeper, until it was nearly touching the back of his throat.

He let his tongue settle but he moved it along the shaft, and when he thought all he'd have to do was kneel here with this thing in his mouth, he felt Ganondorf tug on his hair, and then he knew he had to do more. But what exactly?

Luckily Ganondorf was there to give him pointers. "Move me in and out of your mouth, like I did to you last night."

Link tried to remember what Ganondorf had done last night; if he could mimic it, then the whole thing would be over quite a bit sooner. Again with a deep breath through his nose, Link rose his hands and placed them on Ganondorf's hips to steady himself, and then he went to work as Ganondorf had instructed. He let the thing slip out of his mouth until only the head touched his lips, and then brought the entire thing in again in one motion.

Ganondorf let out a low groan in his throat, and his hand no longer gripped Link's hair but just settled at the back of his head. Link did it again, this time without hesitation, letting it slip out and then bringing it back in. His jaw was beginning to ache but he tried to ignore it, this wasn't going to be over until it was over.

This continued on for only a moment more before Ganondorf stopped him. "Good...good."

Link let it slip out completely, overjoyed that it was out so now his jaw could rest. Ganondorf smiled down and bent low to kiss Link's lips, which the boy returned eagerly, and the great King took hold of Link's hips in his powerful hands, and brought him down onto his knees on the rug, sitting in the Dark King's lap. Link squeaked in surprise as he felt Ganondorf hard against his buttocks, and swallowed tightly.

The boy's obvious nervousness and surprise make Ganondorf chuckle. One hand held the sharp hipbone of Link's right side and held him steady, while the other hand swept back into Link's golden hair and tugged, bringing Link's head back, and Ganondorf swept his thick tongue over the boy's Adam's apple, making Link's eyes flutter closed and his lips opened as a shudder past through them. And that hand that kept him so steady now drifted down and gripped Link's cock in a fist.

The Dark King's thick tongue slithered up over Link's chin and snuck into his mouth and thrashed, and Link made a whimpering sound in his throat as he struggled to keep up with Ganondorf, trying to match the Dark King with his tongue and finding it rather difficult. But soon Ganondorf withdrew, and Link took in a deep breath.

And then suddenly Link was flipped over onto his stomach – on the floor. He caught his breath abruptly, and leaned up on his elbows, looking into the fire now so close that he could feel it's warmth on his skin. Ganondorf loomed over him, wrapping an arm around Link's chest and bringing him up to his knees, and held him steady as he positioned his massive erection at Link's hole. The boy took in deep breaths as he felt Ganondorf pressing against him, and bit down hard on his lip as Ganondorf pushed into him, one inch at a time.

Link let out a choking sob as Ganondorf eased himself inside, and he felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes. It hurt so much...he had never felt a pain quite like this before. But Ganondorf held the boy close and made a noise of intense pleasure in his ear.

A moment passed and Link squeezed his eyes closed to keep the tears from falling. Ganondorf pressed his forehead to the back of Link's head. "Relax..." he murmured with a heavy breath. "Relax...or it will be hard on you."

Link swallowed again, and nodded as he tried to will himself to relax. His arms were aching, all he wanted was to lie down and give them a break and rest on the rug with the fire warming his side. But Ganondorf held him still, breathing hard against his skin, and when he moved and pushed the slightest into Link, he groaned deep in his throat.

Another choked sob escaped Link. It hurt worse when Ganondorf moved; the Dark King was so large and Link had such a lithe body. Ganondorf released his hold on Link and the boy sank down, bending his elbows and hiding his face between them, not watching the Dark King to see his tears. He felt Ganondorf's large skull-crushing hand sweep over Link's back but it only soothed him a little.

Ganondorf moved again, this time bringing himself back and easing himself back in, and Link let out another cry of pain, but it didn't hurt as much this time. It seemed as though he had become accustomed to Ganondorf's enormous size, despite the fact that only a few moments had passed between them. Link swallowed, trying to tell himself to relax and it would be easier, just like Ganondorf said.

The Dark King thrust into him again, and Link moaned a little instead of crying, leaning his forehead against the rug. He felt Ganondorf's hard hips against his backside, and his palm swept over his back again in a soothing motion.

"Relax." Ganondorf repeated, a little softer this time, and Link curled his arms and cradled his head in them, and tried his hardest to relax his body.

A moment passed between them, and Ganondorf began again, thrusting in and picking up the pace. When he heard Link moan in pleasure instead of cry in pain, and when he reached down and felt Link completely erect, the Dark King was convinced the boy was relaxed enough, and greatly started to pick up the pace, thrusting hard and fast.

Link moaned over and over, as Ganondorf pushed into him. He hadn't thought that something that hurt so badly just a moment ago would suddenly feel good...Ganondorf was doing something just...incredible, and moved so fast. Link bit down on his lip and moaned again and again as Ganondorf thrust into him.

Finally Link collapsed completely onto his front, his arms out in front of him trying to grip something, and he felt Ganondorf's chest against his back, and he felt Ganondorf grind his erection inside of him, hard, and Link moaned long and blissfully.

But then, Ganondorf pulled from Link, resulting in the boy sighing in slight disappointment, but then Link was flipped over onto his back, and he was looking up at Ganondorf as the Dark King entered him again, harshly, and Link's eyes screwed shut and he tilted his head back and let out a moan, gripping Ganondorf's forearms with his hands as the Dark King pounded him into the rug beneath them.

Link moaned over and over, his mouth dropping open and he opened his eyes and stared up into Ganondorf's glowing eyes, and he felt the Dark King's hand grip his leg and push it upward, granting him easier access to the boy's hole, and he thrust into Link faster and harder, and watched as the boy screamed.

Then, sooner than he would have liked, Link felt that similar feeling whenever he felt himself climax, and he tried to voice his concern to Ganondorf, ask him to slow down, he didn't want it to stop just yet. But he couldn't form words, he could only moan, and the harder and harder that Ganondorf thrust into him, the closer and closer his orgasm was.

Finally Link exploded. His fingernails clawed at Ganondorf's powerful arms and he arched his back and pressed his erection against Ganondorf's abs and he let out a long scream the echoed throughout the room, and undoubtably throughout the halls of the fortress. And it lasted for a solid ten seconds before Link fell down and was completely exhausted.

Above him Ganondorf chuckled, pleased, and he eased himself out of Link, making the boy wince, and he leaned forward and rubbed the tip of his erection against Link's stomach, and gripped it tightly and began to pump his erection, making tight groans in his throat, until he too climaxed, and spilled his semen all over Link's front, catching on his chin and in his hair.

Ganondorf grunted in deep satisfaction and fell down on Link, careful enough not to put his full weight down on the boy. Link could feel Ganondorf's semen hot against his skin as it began to cool between their bodies, and the Dark King was warm and his body was rock hard, and Link rose his arms and touched Ganondorf's shoulders with his fingers sleepily.

But Ganondorf wasn't finished. After only a moment of rest he leaned up on his elbows and leaned down to press his tongue into one of the puddles of semen on Link's front, tasting his own seed, and Link giggled just slightly as Ganondorf tickled him, and the Dark King rose and his tongue slithered into Link's mouth, and Link accepted him and moaned low in his chest in complete content.

He had had no idea that sex with a man could be so...incredible. Sex with Malon had been intense and romantic...but Ganondorf was very clearly a man of the gods, and knew the pleasures of humans, and made passionate love to them, made them feel things they had never felt before, pleasures never known to other men, all explored.

Ganondorf pulled his tongue back, sweeping the tip over Link's lower lip, and chuckled deeply. "Don't fall asleep. I will need you again in a few minutes."

Link's eyes opened in surprise, and he stared up at Ganondorf in shock as the Dark King laughed at him, amused by the boy's shock. Link leaned up and looked between them, and sure enough Ganondorf's well endowed cock was growing hard again.

"But..." the boy simply couldn't believe it. "But...how could you...I mean, so fast after..."

Ganondorf chuckled, and taking Link in both his arms, he stood himself up and sat on the edge of Link's bed. "When you spend so long alone in the desert..." Ganondorf swept his thumb over yet another puddle of semen on Link's front. "You grow to have a lot of pent up energy."

He pressed his thumb to Link's lips and pushed it inside, and Link accepted and suckled willingly, much to Ganondorf's obvious delight.

After he was sure his thumb was clean, Ganondorf took Link's hips and lifted him and set him down on the bed, and he stood up, looking about the room as though he were inspecting it. Link stared at him, at his powerful back and firm buttocks, wondering what the Dark King was looking for, and slightly excited by the promise of yet another sound romp.

"You make a lot of noise. Very understandable." Ganondorf said to Link over his shoulder, as the Dark King continued to look about the room. "But the last thing we need is for Nabooru to come rushing in here thinking you've been bitten by a snake."

Link felt his face flush red. He hadn't been aware he made so much noise.

Ganondorf nodded as he reached over to Link's fruit bowl and removed something, but Link couldn't see it until Ganondorf showed it to him. A small peach.

"Bite down on it, if you need to scream." Ganondorf said as he sat on the bed, and Link opened his mouth without being told and took the fruit between his teeth and eased it snugly between his lips. It was too large to go down his throat should it slip between his teeth, and large enough to block out sounds.

Then, without much of a warning, Ganondorf gripped Link's hips again and brought him into his lap, this time facing away from him. Link waited and Ganondorf hugged the boy to his chest, wrapping an arm around his belly, while with his free hand he positioned his erection back at Link's hole, and this time with the boy not needing a moment to adjust, he pushed right into Link and began to thrust into him feverishly.

Link bit down into the peach and it muffled a scream, and his eyes shut. The entry had hurt, probably because his hole was sore, but Ganondorf didn't even stop to adjust and pushed up into him harder and harder, over and over again. Link moaned into the peach in his mouth, his eyes sliding closed with the pleasure, and he leaned his arms behind him to grip Ganondorf's hips as best he could, while the Dark King fucked him hard. Ganondorf growled and grunted in the boy's ear, eager for his completion, and he fisted Link's erection in one hand and began to pump him. Link rested his head back against Ganondorf's shoulder, unable to take the pleasure.

But it only lasted a few moments and then Ganondorf stopped, and carefully turned Link around so now the boy faced him, and he carefully removed the peach from Link's mouth, smiling as it had obviously suffered under his bite. Juice flowed over Link's lips and down his chin, and Ganondorf smiled.

"Finish me with your mouth." Ganondorf said. "So that when I taste you, I can taste the peach with my seed."

Link shuddered; Ganondorf had the most sensual way of saying things...

Ganondorf lifted Link off of him, and the boy had difficulty standing so he collapsed onto his knees between Ganondorf's thighs, and with a hand at the back of his head, Link swallowed and went about spoiling Ganondorf's erection with his mouth as he had done before, trying to ignore his own pulsing erection.

Ganondorf growled hard in his throat and his fingers grabbed Link's hair as the boy let the Dark King's erection slip in and out of his mouth, struggling to take the entire thing in his mouth. Luckily it was all too much for Ganondorf and he climaxed quite suddenly, and not all in Link's mouth. Ganondorf let out a long growl as his climax washed over him, and Link fought the urge to spit the Dark King's seed from his mouth.

The boy stood carefully and Ganondorf hoisted Link into his hips and thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth, making a sound in his throat as though he were enjoying a delicious treat. Link whimpered, still erect and frustrated and trying to move his hips to put some friction on his erection.

But then, as if to answer his prayers, Ganondorf wrapped a strong hand around Link's erection and began to pump him, much to the boy's obvious delight. Link opened his mouth and let out a moan, while Ganondorf's tongue continued to pillage him, and he squeezed his thighs against Ganondorf's hips and hooked his arms around the older man's neck.

It didn't take long, however, for Link to reach his climax, and he grabbed Ganondorf and held to him close as he let out a muffled scream as his orgasm washed over him, and he came hard in Ganondorf's hand.

When it was over, Link started to pant for air, and he collapsed against Ganondorf who continued to hold him, and when a few moments had passed and Link sighed in content, Ganondorf turned him over and laid him down on his bed.

Link lay down gratefully, his eyes heavy and his body exhausted, as Ganondorf stood up from the bed and reached for his robes he had abandoned on the floor. Link rolled onto his side to watch him, as he discovered Ganondorf was leaving him.

The Dark King looked at him finally, and gave him the lowest hint of a seductive smile, and he said with great malicious intent. "Go to your precious princess, boy...and enjoy her while you can."

And before Link could say anything, Ganondorf disappeared through the door. Link blinked in confusion, but he was so exhausted he knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to dwell on it. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the dying fire on his sweaty skin, and he began to wonder what Ganondorf meant when he said to enjoy Princess Zelda while he could.

What did that mean?

~*~

The next morning Link was sorer than ever, and very carefully carried himself about his morning chores. He washed himself thoroughly, and when one of the Gerudo girls brought his breakfast, he ate very gingerly, not entirely hungry. In his mind he thought back to what Ganondorf had said to him the night before, and his heart sank as he realized that today was the day the King of Hyrule would come to collect him and take him to the castle.

Link sighed heavily, and once he had finished his breakfast, he went about his room and gathered the things that he wanted to take with him to the castle, assuming they would be allowed within the castle at all. Going through his shelves, he removed the slingshot that Nabooru had given him when he was just a little boy, and a glass bottle once full of milk that Malon had given him one night. And his bow and quiver, both carved and made in the Gerudo fashion, and his clothes.

When it was noon, Link was dressing in his best green tunic when there was a knock at his door, and he suspected it would be another one of the girls in with his lunch. "Come in." he called out.

The door opened, and when he turned around, he was very surprised to see Nabooru standing there with a smile on her face. He blinked at her, not able to remember when he had last seen her. It seemed to be days.

"My, you look so handsome." she said as she examined him from head to toe, and then she tsked and shook her head. "If only I wasn't committed to the fortress..."

He stared at her. She was dressed in her best clothes, a pink outfit that glittered with golden patterns and jewelry that hung from her neck and her wrists. She had her fiery red hair done up, as she always did, and her deep eyes smiled at him even when her lips frowned because she knew that Link was cross with her. After awhile Link looked away. He feared if he looked at her any longer he would burst into tears.

"Link, please don't be sore with me." Nabooru pleaded sadly. "I had no choice. Ganondorf would have killed you."

Link snorted, louder than he wanted. It seemed that if Ganondorf had wanted to kill him, he would have done it already. And after the previous night, well murder didn't seem to be something that Ganondorf had planned. "Are you sure about that?"

Nabooru sighed, and approached Link, and turned him around to finish buttoning his buttons. He let her, hanging his head slightly, becoming slightly memorized by the golden jewelry she wore today. She sighed deeply. "This is your chance. You will one day be King of Hyrule."

He watched her fingernails as they worked at her buttons, painted gold and for some reason that made him feel even sadder. "I'd rather be a chamber slave here in the fortress."

The buttons were done up, and Nabooru smoothed out his tunic and smiled at him rather sadly. When he looked up at her he saw that she had unshed tears in her eyes, and it made him want to cry as well. But she moved her arms around Link's neck and kissed his lips for only a moment, and even though it made him sad, it also made him feel a little better.

She sighed against his lips, and closed her eyes a little as if to convey her constant battle between letting him go and letting him stay and risking his safety. Her eyelids were painted with gold and her eyelashes were black and long. Link smiled, remembering how when he was a little boy he was quite often mesmerized by Nabooru's beauty, and often stared at her when in her presence. He had thought for a long time that she was one of the goddesses.

Finally she sighed, and struggled to give him a smile, and she clapped her hand on his shoulder. "Come, my handsome prince. The King is waiting."

And picking up his bag, he took one last look at his room, and followed Nabooru into the halls of the fortress.

~*~

Next chapter: Link goes to Hyrule Castle and is introduced to Zelda.


	9. Chapter VIII

1*These characters do not belong to me. I do not make any money writing this story.*

The Gerudo Prince

Chapter VIII

~*~

As they quietly left the fortress, the Gerudo women saw him off, watching from their posts and from the windows as he left them behind, with heavy hearts. And when Link waved goodbye to them, trying to smile but finding it rather difficult he couldn't help but wonder if Ganondorf was watching him go as well, out the window from the solitude of his chambers.

Link felt distressed and conflicted as he looked on the fortress that had been his home. He had always imagined the outside world to be so much more beautiful and interesting, but in the end all he ever enjoyed was the comfort of the fortress. And now it was being denied to him and he had never felt more anguished.

They went over the bridge, Nabooru and Link, the same he had crossed several times when he wished to meet with Malon. A large white carriage stood in wait while the white steeds that pulled it neighed impatiently. Suddenly Link thought of Epona, but remembered Hasina's promise that she would be delivered to the castle in a week

As they came closer the King of Hyrule emerged from his carriage, and Link stared for he had never seen such man before. Such milky skin and long white hairs and a full beard, and quite fat. Link had never seen anyone so large. And he wore long lovely cloaks of white and purple and gold, and a crown of gold and jewels sat snugly upon his head. Link couldn't help but stare; the clothes he wore, the size of the jewels in that crown! He had never seen such things before.

When the King emerged, however, he held an expression that left something to be desired, and looked at Link as though there had been some horrible mistake. "This is him?" he said to Nabooru.

"Yes my King, our Prince Link, as per our arrangement." Nabooru answered cooly.

The King examined him, looking at his hair and face mostly, with a rather puzzled look on his face, making Link slightly uncomfortable. "His skin is so...pale."

Link and Nabooru looked at each other for a moment, thinking that this would be trouble for them. But Nabooru met Link's worried eye with a calm demeanor, as though to tell him that nothing would go wrong.

And truth be told, she had been correct. After only a moment the King shrugged like it was nothing. "Well you will certainly make my daughter happy. We best be on our way, don't want to cross the field when the Poes come out. Come along then Link."

The King didn't say anything to Nabooru, didn't even offer her thanks or a goodbye, and Link was rather offended. But Nabooru placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a very warm smile. Link stood and stared at her, conflicted. For everything in the world he did not want to go, not to a strange castle to be the husband of a woman he'd never heard of before. Secretly he pleaded with Nabooru to rethink her decision, but when she hugged him tightly, he knew there was no hope.

"Be strong." she said in his ear, and kissed his cheek, but he could only frown for her. "And smile. You have a wife to keep happy now."

Link couldn't smile, he wouldn't. But he couldn't say anything to hurt Nabooru, not at this point. He couldn't leave and be angry with her. He sighed and tried to smile, and she patted his head like she used to do when he was just a little boy who loved to show off his archery skills.

"You visit us when you can." Nabooru said with a smile. "I'll see you at the wedding."

Link's eyes widened, and he was about to ask what she meant by that, when the King stuck his head from the carriage and began to shout at them that it would be dark soon and they wanted to get a move on. So Nabooru turned back to the way of the fortress, blowing Link a kiss as she crossed the bridge.

"I love you, my boy!" she called to him.

Link miserably sauntered over to the white carriage and stepped inside when the footman opened the door for him. The King sat back and winnowed himself with a large feathered fan, and with his fine fur cloak he looked like an enormous cloud trapped inside the carriage. As soon as the horses began to trot, Link stuck his head out the window and waved to Nabooru for as long as he could see her. But when the carriage moved into the Hyrule field, Link sat back rather miserably.

"You're Hyrulian." the King said suddenly, snapping Link's attention to him. "You must be."

Link swallowed and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't result in the King being angry. "As long as I can remember I've been in the fortress...sire."

"Hmm..." The King made a satisfied noise in his throat, and closed his eyes as though he was very pleased. "This will make Zelda very happy. It makes me happy as well, knowing my kingdom is in the hands of a Hyrulian after I die."

Link frowned. What was the problem with him being a Gerudo?

The King must have understood that Link was taken aback by his comment, so he quickly explained. "In Hyrule Castle Town, you will find that the Gerudo are best known as thieves. And they are. It is why they stay to their fortress."

Link's hands curled into fists and he scowled just as hard as he possibly could. For as long as he had been at the fortress, he had never known a single Gerudo woman to steal anything. They were ladies of skill and prestige, not of pickpocketing.

"But you are most certainly not Gerudo, you are obviously Hyrulian." the King said, looking Link over once again now that they were within close range of each other. "Yes, you will make Zelda very happy. Very happy indeed."

Link slunk back into the cushioned seat and crossed his arms, and stared out the window at the field as they crossed it. The sun was low in the sky but he could see the castle silhouetted in the distance. He would be there soon enough, a trapped boy in an unknown palace, with some woman just waiting to marry him. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

~*~

They drew up to the castle by a path, and as they went guards that stood on watch saluted and then bowed humbly. Link stared at them, for he had never seen so many guards with so many plates of armor. The women in the fortress had only their skins to protect them, that was all they needed. Certainly not a whole suit of armor.

The castle was larger then he had first assumed, and it was very magnificent indeed. Link had imagined that the castle would be more like the fortress, rather plain but full of large rooms and good smells and interesting people. But everything about the castle was imperial. There was a moat, where Link presumed he would be able to swim, maybe when he felt like being left alone. And the carriage carried them over the drawbridge and into the first courtyard of the castle.

When the carriage stopped Link didn't even wait for the footman. He pushed open the door and took in his surroundings. His feet touched grass for the first time in what seemed to be months, and there were flowers surrounding him. And he had to arch his neck to look to see the top of the highest tower of the castle. It was white stone and glimmering in the sun, and there were guards stationed at every post.

Link smiled; he simply couldn't help it. He never knew such a place existed.

The King took his time stepping out of the carriage, stopping for a rest as he stood on ground, and watched as Link admired the castle. When Link looked to him, he was again taken aback by how large the man was; he had never seen a man so fat before. It almost made him want to laugh.

Waving a hand at him after only a moment, the King started to shout at him. "Come along Link, you'll have your entire life to discover my castle. The princess awaits."

So Link obediently went to the King's side and very slowly they made their way to the front doors of the castle. The guards saluted and bowed as they passed, just like the ones on the road, and there when they reached the doors, two guards pulled them open and waited for the King and Link to go inside.

Link gasped in awe as he entered the great hall of the castle. The floor was tiled in a white and gold pattern, stunningly beautiful, and it was greatly domed and pearly white. Golden chandeliers hung in every corner of the domed ceiling. Link took in the smell of the place; like flowers, it smelled like. And distantly he could hear a faint tune, as though someone were playing a flute.

The boy wanted to run into the great hall, laugh and talk to the room and listen to his echo. He wanted to wave to his reflection in the floor, and climb up to the chandeliers and see if they were indeed real gold. But he waited patiently for the King to follow, for as the old man had said, he did indeed have his whole life to discover the secrets of the palace.

Then of course the realization flooded over him. This place was now his home.

A great surge of excitement flowed through him and he wanted to cheer. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so giddy, so wanting to look at absolutely everything and anything he might see. He hadn't remembered the last time he had been so excited to explore a new piece of the world.

But this excitement was quickly put to a halt when he heard a voice echoing through the hall.

"Father?"

Link looked over his shoulder, and noticed another set of doors in the farthest wall of the grand hall, presumably that led to the rest of the castle. They were open, and there standing in the doorway was a woman.

The King called to her happily and stopped to catch his breath, and told her to come and meet her new husband.

Link stared at her while she approached. He had never seen a woman with so many clothes on! How on earth did she walk in that? Or live in that? She would have died a long time ago of heat stroke wearing that many clothes on in the fortress!

Nevertheless she was lovely. She had a lovely elf-like face, with big blue eyes and blonde hair done in braids that sat against her cheeks. She wore a long pink and white gown, and long white gloves that went up past her elbow. He thanked that he was taller than her, because she was at least five years older than him. Link stared in awe of the woman who would soon be his wife.

The Princess Zelda, however, stopped within a few yards of Link and frowned, looking him up and down quickly. The King came up beside Link and rose his arms as if to hug the air. "Zelda, may I present your future husband Prince Link of the Gerudo."

Princess Zelda frowned and stuck a gloved fist on her hip. "Father he's not a Gerudo, and he's young enough to be my little brother."

Now it was Link's turn to frown, for he did not care for being talked to as though he wasn't standing right there. He watched her take him in with her eyes, smiling a little more and more as she did so. Already he decided that he didn't like her.

Finally Zelda looked into his eyes and smiled. "He is handsome though."

Link sucked in a breath through his nose, and trying to remember his manners, he bowed low. "I'm pleased to meet you, Princess Zelda."

Then came the sound of a little snort. "You sure don't seem like it."

Link looked up at her, and the King began to scold her for being rude, in which case she gave him a small apologetic smile and said in return that she was very pleased to meet him as well. This minor courtesy was short-lived when the princess next spoke.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Zelda said, tsking as she looked him up and down once again. Link thought he looked fine; he wore a typical tunic of the Gerudo, white in colour with the sleeves torn away and wrapped loosely about his narrow waist.

But Zelda only scowled. "You look like a thief. We'll have to dress you in something else before dinner."

"What a fine idea, my dear." The King said with a big smile, and he turned to Link. "I will have Impa take you to your chambers, so that you may rest and wash, and you'll find good clothes available to you there. I'm sure they will fit you. And we shall be delighted to see how you've adapted when we dine in a few hours."

Link smiled, even though he was biting his cheek the entire time.

~*~

Later, he was taken up through the castle by Princess Zelda's attendant, a very tall and very large woman named Impa, who frightened Link. He had never known a woman to be so intimidating. She said very little to him as they walked through the hallways, only introduced herself and told him to be wary of leaving the castle at night, for even if it was allowed at the fortress, it would not be suitable here, and his future father-in-law would not be pleased to hear of some roguish behavior.

Then she took him to a very large room in one of the towers. Link's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was only one of the guest rooms, but it was larger than the main hall in the fortress. It consisted of giant windows and fine drapes, and a huge four-poster bed and a roaring fireplace, and a seating area and a wardrobe full of clothes.

Impa left him alone, after telling him where to find his clothes and water, and when she closed the door, Link rushed to the window and looked out. He could see down into the front courtyard, and even into the Castle Town that they had passed through. The sun was setting and it was nearly dark but everything looked golden and beautiful.

For the first time in awhile he smiled a little. What it would be like to go down into Castle Town and see the townspeople. Perhaps he could go to that immense cathedral and listen to the hymns. And perhaps, if it weren't completely forbidden, he could go about the shops and ask for the potions and the masks and anything else these people might have for him to take a look at.

He moved away from the window and went to the bed. It was large and beautiful, nearly as beautiful as Ganondorf's bed in the fortress. Link lay down to test its softness and nearly fell right asleep. He hadn't realized he'd been so tired, and the softness of the bed was so very inviting.

Closing his eyes, he began to think about everything. The castle was glamorous and unlike anything he had ever seen, but he was still unsure as to whether or not he would ever adapt to it being his home. He was so used to the fortress, to the smells and the sounds and the dry air, that he wondered if he would ever get used to all this poshness.

And Zelda...well he already knew he didn't like Zelda. But he had known in his gut all along that he wouldn't like her. She was spoiled and arrogant, a princess maybe, but not someone Link would ever have dreamed of marrying. He sighed and rolled over onto his side and tried to put the thought of marrying her out of his mind. The wedding wouldn't be for a few days, and Nabooru was coming. That was something to look forward to, at least.

The day's events weighed heavy on his mind, as did the sorrow. He closed his eyes and sleep took over him.

~*~

He dreamt of Ganondorf. Ganondorf on his horse riding against the night sky, his dark armor lit up by the moon. And then in a flash, Ganondorf looming over him, naked and mouth-watering, and Link could feel Ganondorf's cock inside him and moaned wantonly like an animal as Ganondorf chuckled. The boy writhed underneath the Gerudo King and moaned loudly for anyone who cared to hear.

When Link woke up he had a terrible hard-on, and looking to the windows he saw that the sky was dark, meaning he would need to dress for dinner soon. He swallowed and wondered whether or not he should wait until his erection passed, or masturbate to keep it down.

He got up off his bed and went to the wardrobe, opening the door that faced the door to the hallway. He bit down on his lip and decided he would masturbate, and soon anyone come in and spot him, he could shoo them away from behind the wardrobe door and claim he was changing.

Unbuckling his trousers and forcing them down to gather at his knees, Link fisted himself and anxiously began to pump. He closed his eyes and tried to think of his dream, of Gandondorf and Ganondorf's body, of the way the Dark King moved within him and made him feel. He imagined Ganondorf opening his mouth and going down on his erection, looking up into the boy's eyes all the while, and the thought was almost too much for Link. He moaned and pumped harder and harder until he released and caught his seed in his hand.

He stood against the wardrobe for a few minutes, and panicked when a knock was heard at the door. It was only Impa telling him to prepare for dinner, so Link quickly washed up, threw on a lovely blue tunic from the wardrobe, and rushed out to meet Impa to go to dinner.

~*~

The dining hall had been spectacular. Pity Link couldn't say the same for the dinner company he had. The King talked on and on about his great legacy within the castle, how his father ruled and how his father's father ruled way back when, in the first days of Hyrule's creation. Link tried to be polite but he found the conversation so dull that he began to think of how humorous it would be to fall asleep with his face in his soup.

Zelda was not such great company either. She was quiet and sulky while her father talked, and eyed Link every moment she had, and then eventually came to tell her father about how that blasted milk delivery man had fallen asleep at the side of the courtyard wall earlier that day, and that his snoring interrupted her harp lessons.

Link became more and more disheartened as dinner wore on. He ate slowly, but it didn't matter how quickly he finished his meal because another one came straight after he was finished the last. He couldn't understand how these people ate so much during one mealtime. Back in the fortress for dinner you would have meat stew and perhaps a piece of bread with some wine. But here he had a bowl of soup, salad, a large meat platter with potatoes and then a dessert. And it was served with wine, water and milk. It was so rich that Link didn't understand how they could stand to eat it all.

Also Link didn't understand the cutlery he was given. There were at least fourteen different pieces of cutlery for him to eat with! But he had no idea what to use at what time. And several times he caught Zelda eyeing him with a frown whenever he went to reach for the wrong fork.

By the time dinner was over, the King wanted to sit in one of the rooms and have a cigar, but Zelda complained that she was exhausted and Link took the opportunity to claim that he was too. Secretly he was just about ready to jump out a window, he could take the sight of these people no longer.

The King excused them both, saying that it had indeed been a busy day, and Impa showed up to take Link back to his room, which he was damn thankful for. Once inside, and he could hear Impa's boots go stomping down the hall, Link burst into tears.

He couldn't live in this place! Not with these people, not with that woman for a wife! He would go absolutely mad! They were so uninteresting, so full of nothing, and Link would have been surprised if they harbored any real skills, like the women in the fortress. He leaned against the door and sunk to the floor, sobbing into his sleeves and wishing that Nabooru were here to cheer him up and make him feel better.

When he was done crying, he was utterly exhausted. He went to the wardrobe and stripped off his tunic and left it on the floor. He didn't care now whether the room was tidy or not. A grand fire was in the fireplace when Link pulled back the covers on the bed and slipped between them. He huddled himself up until he was warm but the tears continued to flow. He stared out the large windows at the night sky and the stars, and thought about the fortress. How he missed it already, and everyone inside it.

And before he knew it, his eyes were heavy and he was dozing. But only an hour had passed when he heard the door to the bedroom open and then close quietly.

Link sat up to see who was intruding. The fire was still lit in the fireplace, he would be able to see whoever it was.

Who he saw was indeed a surprise. "Princess Zelda?"

Zelda stared at him from the door. She was dressed in a long lovely white nightgown that, when in certain light, was translucent. Her hair was done behind her in a long braid, and the firelight bounced off her and made her look very pretty, but Link was far too confused to see that.

She came towards the bed, and Link who was wearing almost nothing, pulled the covers around him tightly. "Zelda, what are you-"

Before he could finish he noticed that she was climbing up on the bed, and he was very distraught. She crawled towards him on all fours and gave him a very wide smile. "I've waited a long time for my father to find me someone to marry. I shouldn't have to wait until my wedding night."

Zelda pulled away the covers that hid him from plain sight, and Link moved back almost against the headboard. He was only wearing a loincloth and her eyes were fixed on it steadily. He swallowed tightly, wondering if he should protest.

"But...isn't it forbidden?" Link asked desperately.

Zelda smiled widely at him and stood up on her knees. "Sure it is."

She reached out to touch his thigh with a small white hand and Link couldn't help it, he made a small sound in his throat. Zelda grinned at his reaction, and elegantly swept her hand over his groin and touched him gingerly, making Link moan through his lips. Zelda came towards him a little more, putting herself between his legs.

"It is forbidden...but I want you. And I always get what I want."

Then she moved forward and placed her lips upon his and kissed him sweetly. Link was so surprised that he didn't know what to do really. He thought about kissing back but the thought of kissing her was rather repugnant. He raised his hands to push her away but then her hand stroked him again and he could feel his blood begin to travel.

As Zelda kissed him, she took hold of one of his hands and guided it down beneath her nightgown. He reeled in shock as she made his fingers touch her, and she giggled in her throat.

"Link, if only my father knew what you were doing..."

He wanted to scream at her angrily but she kissed him again and her tongue slid into his mouth. Link couldn't help it, he closed his eyes and could feel himself relaxing. He loved how she felt against his fingers, and he rather liked the tongue in his mouth. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, that he had forgotten the smells and how good they felt.

Then, Zelda stopped the kissed and pulled him down away from the headboard so that his head was back on the pillow. She climbed over him and lifted her nightgown. To his surprise Link was nearly fully erect, so she released him from the loincloth and very sensually rubbed him against her panty-clad clit.

"Oh god..." she moaned and her eyes drifted closed, and she pulled down her panties until they rested at her knees, and without wasting a single moment, she sat down upon Link's erection.

Link's eyes popped open as he let out a soundless scream as the hotness enveloped him. Zelda let back her head and gave out a throaty moan. She hissed, biting down on her lip. And she didn't waste any time after that. She began to bounce up and down on his erection.

Link felt delirious, like any minute he was going to pass out from the pleasure. Zelda was so hot and she gripped him tightly, and he watched the muscles of her legs and her hips as she impaled herself on him over and over again, moaning louder and louder as she did it. He began to lift his hips up into her, suddenly very eager for his orgasm. He could see the tantalizing view of Zelda's firm small breasts through the nightgown and he longed to squeeze them and get his mouth around them.

He squeezed his eyes shut and laid back, enjoying himself completely. He listened to her squeak and moan and only enjoyed the feel of her around his hot hard erection. Gods, he had completely forgotten how good a woman felt, just how tantalizing and hot and so very sweet.

And then he realized, quite unexpectedly, that the last woman he had had sex with was Malon, back at Lon Lon Ranch in the milking tower. Oh Malon would never have done this, sat herself upon him so. It was far too daring, a little too dominating, not within Malon's personality.

However he couldn't help but begin to think of her. He thought of her long straight red hair and her creamy skin that tasted absolutely delicious...he began to imagine what it would be like if it were Malon upon him now that he was making love to, and not Zelda. He let go a throaty moan as he pictured a naked Malon bounding up and down on his erection, grabbing at her breasts and burying her hands in her hair.

Zelda paused for a moment and eased herself down so that her breasts touched his chest and she could kiss his lips freely. She moved herself easily on him, despite the awkward position, and he could moan only to have his mouth full of her tongue as he did so.

She grunted along and closed her eyes. "When we are married, beautiful boy...all our nights will be like this."

Link bit down hard on his lip as his orgasm washed over him. He stiffened and let out a choked cry as it electrified him and he released hard into the princess. She giggled as his orgasm continued for a solid five seconds and then Link fell down with exhaustion. Zelda eased herself up back into a sitting position, giggling like a wicked little girl and shook out her long blonde hair. With a teasing little smile she looked down at the Gerudo Prince, glimmering with sweat, as he fought to catch his breath.

After a moment Zelda got off Link and shuffled to the edge of the bed and straightened the wrinkles in her dress. Link lay there like a motionless slug, sweating and gleaming in the firelight. After only a moment he heard footsteps across the carpet and then the door as it opened and closed. When Link looked, Zelda was gone.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, as he was becoming drowsy.

~*~

Next chapter: Link explores the castle a little more...and an argument erupts.


	10. Chapter IX

A/N I realized just today that when I first posted this, for some reason the quotation marks and what not were not showing up, making the chapter somewhat unreadable. All apologies!

* * *

**The Gerudo Prince**

**Chapter IX**

~*~

The next morning, Link dragged his groggy self out of bed and joined his future bride and father-in-law in the royal dining room for breakfast. It was a lovely day, with early morning sunshine streaming in through the tall windows. It was too bright for Link however, who had gotten very little sleep after the sexual encounter between him and Princess Zelda that he still could not understand.

It was worse when they had to have their breakfast together, sitting across the table from each other. Zelda tapped at her hard-boiled eggs in front of her with a bored expression on her face, not once looking up to meet Link's quizzical, questioning gaze, and the King gorged himself on the incredible breakfast feast that was laid before them. Link found he had very little appetite, eating bread with butter that tasted like sawdust in his mouth, and drinking the tea and the milk but finding it had absolutely no taste. Overall he felt quite miserable.

After his excessive gorging, the King cleared his throat, let out a belch and patted his belly, as though for good luck, and turning to Link with much difficulty, he smiled brightly. "Link do you care for croquet?"

Zelda's head shot up with glaring eyes, as though wanting to tell her father to shut up, but Link merely ignored her and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not familiar with it."

The King nodded, as though it were entirely understandable. "It's a game played on the grass, not necessarily applicable in the desert. I think you'll quite enjoy it."

Across the table, Zelda rolled her eyes dramatically and crossed her arms, as though this were a praise she had to listen to over and over again.

And the King clearly wasn't finished. He slammed a fat palm down on the table and grinned. "I think we should play a game after breakfast-"

Immediately, Zelda intervened, straightening up. "Father, I promised Link I would show him the library after breakfast."

Link frowned in confusion, and frantically searched through his memory. Had they discussed going to see the library today after breakfast? Maybe she had mumbled it in suggestion last night when Link was laying like a slug on the bed after their copulation.

One terrifying look from Zelda and Link swallowed. Her eyes narrowed. "Isn't that right, Link?"

"Erm..." he looked between Zelda, who stared at him, and the King who was looking at him quizzically. "Quite."

The King's bushy white eyebrows rose in surprise. "The Gerudo knew how to read?" Then he shrugged his shoulders, and waved a hand at him before returning back to his feasting. "Well, fancy that."

Anger bubbled up inside Link's stomach, and he wanted to lash out at the King for suggesting that all the Gerudo were illiterate, which they most certainly were not. But before he could even open his mouth, Link was literally being pulled from his chair by Princess Zelda, and in a matter of seconds they were gone from the dining room, fleeing down the hall.

~*~

Although the library was positively massive, Link had very little time to enjoy it. In behind the maze of shelves upon shelves, into a secluded little corner against a window, Zelda pressed Link up against the shelves, unfastened the ties on his trousers, and dropped to her knees to suck him. Link nearly crippled under her ministrations, lying one flat palm against the window while the other gripped the shelving, trying to keep his balance.

Zelda pressed her gloved hands against his hips to hold him still, and she bobbed on his erection, looking up at him with wide open eyes, sucking hard and then slowly, and then letting him slip from her mouth just to listen to him moan in frustration. She continued until he was leaking with pre-cum and ready to release, and then she stood up, swivelled Link around so that she was now against the shelving, and bundling up her dress and lifting one leg, she invited him to come closer. Link, too anxious for his orgasm, was all too happy to accept the offer.

She wrapped her legs around her waist and gripped his shoulders as he pounded her against the shelves, her moans loud in his ears. His thrusts were short and hard, like little bursts of energy, but he quickened his pace with the urgency for release. He grunted as she groaned in his ears, and gripped his golden hair in her fingers and pulled, her thighs squeezed his hips, begging to have her harder, and he did. He thrust into her relentlessly, and screamed into her shoulder as his orgasm washed over him, gripping Zelda tightly as he released hard into her. It lasted for moments and then he was stripped of all energy, and collapsed against Zelda.

Zelda giggled, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing his sweaty face. After a moment of complete stillness, she eased herself down from him, groaning from the cramp in her legs, and smoothed out her dress while Link fastened up his trousers.

Afterwards, she shook out her long hair and gave him a sweet little smile. "Well, I'll see you at dinner."

He frowned at her as she walked past him. "Dinner?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Of course, I have my music lessons to go to, and my fencing lessons. I'll see you at dinner."

And she disappeared out of the library and Link didn't see her again for the rest of the afternoon.

~*~

The library didn't personally appeal to him, so Link took to adventuring through the courtyards. He was still thrilled by grass, the softness of it, the smell of it, and the vivid colour of it alone was enough to make him stare at it for hours. The grass and the flowers, he absolutely loved them, he'd had no idea that such things existed in Hyrule. He'd always felt that the desert was beautiful, that the night sky was beautiful, but these could be beautiful too, the grass and the flowers.

The guards ignored him as he walked by them. Every now and then Link spotted one of them looking at him because he still wore his Gerudo clothes, but he paid them little mind. He walked to one of the fountains and sat to listen to its calming noise. He settled on the soft grass, and then he laid down and nestled in its softness and listened to the gurgle of the fountain.

He still couldn't understand what was going on with Zelda. Her sexual escapades confused him. Was she doing it just for satisfaction, or was she doing it to defy her father, or was she doing it simply because she liked him? It seemed like fairly unprincess-like behavior to him.

Then his thoughts began to wander. He thought of Nabooru, and her promise to visit when Link and Zelda were married. Then he sighed heavily, for the thought of being married to Zelda was becoming more and more unappealing.

At mid afternoon, when his stomach began to grumble, Link forced himself up off the grass and went back into the castle. The great halls were empty, save for the guards that eyed him curiously as he passed them. When he returned to his room he was able to summon a servant and make a request for food. He sat on his bed and quietly digested the bread and cheese that was brought to him, and he watched the sun as it began to set against the sky.

Finally he was called down to dinner. Without changing his clothes, he went into the dining room and sat with his future wife and his future father-in-law.

The meal was wonderful, except that Link had already had his snack and wasn't very hungry. He watched Zelda pick carelessly at her food, and his future father-in-law wolf down mouthfuls of meat and vegetables and bread. Link didn't understand how a person could eat so much.

"So as I was saying," the King explained between mouthfuls, "I was meeting with a random scout this afternoon. He told me that Lake Hylia, for some reason or another, is only half full at this point."

Link had no idea what Lake Hylia was, where it was, or who it concerned. But it didn't concern him, so he didn't find it very interesting that the lake was half full.

"The magician who lives on the lake, however," continued the King, "Says that he saw a dark man riding by on a horse shortly before it happened."

Link's eyes shot up. "Dark man?"

Zelda looked at him quizzically, as though he had suggested something ridiculous.

The King cleared his throat. "Yes, a dark man on a big black horse. Probably Gerudo, but from what I understand, a Gerudo man is born only so many years, is that correct?"

Link hardly heard the question. It had to have been Ganondorf. A Gerudo man on a black horse...before seeing Ganondorf, Link hadn't known there were Gerudo men. Who else could it possibly have been?

Link felt his heart began to beat a little faster the more he thought of Ganondorf, unaware that Zelda was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Anyway," the King waved it away as though the matter meant nothing. "I've called for a Zora messenger to inform me of what is happening with Lake Hylia."

The word "zora" was alien and foreign to Link, so he tilted his head quizzically. "What's a Zora?"

Across the table, Zelda rolled her eyes as though she had never heard a question so stupid. However, the King seemed impressed that he was asking questions. "They are the underwater fish-like species that live in Lake Hylia and protect the temple. They are very strange in appearance - well, I needn't tell you, you'll see him when I call for him."

That made Link smile. The thought of meeting someone new, and from an entirely different species, was exciting. In his head he wondered what Zoras looked like. Were they more fish than human? What did they eat? And what was the temple that they were assigned to protect? And where was Lake Hylia? Far from the fortress?

~*~

That evening Zelda seemed to have the good sense to leave Link alone, so he was free to lie in his bed, staring at the roaring fire in the fireplace, and gather his thoughts. In his mind he tried to picture the Lake Hylia. He imagined it as a huge lake of crystal blue water surrounded by green grass, flowers and tall trees. The place sounded wonderful, especially for a boy who had grown up with only sand around him as far as the eye could see. He was quite jealous of Zelda, who would have grown up in this castle and had the privilege to run and play and lounge in the gardens amongst the flowers and the grass.

He thought about Ganondorf riding his horse along the shore of this great crystal lake, big and powerful, instilling fear and respect into all those who looked upon him. Link managed a little smile, thinking about what it would be like to make love with Ganondorf in the soft grass that surrounded Lake Hylia, and then perhaps even in the shallowness of the water, stripped of all clothes, two hard sweaty bodies connected as one while the lake's water lapped at them. It seemed very romantic.

Then he tried to imagine what the Zora looked like. He imagined they would look like ordinary fish...except if they were expected to report to the King, how could they be? They must have legs and voices and the ability to walk on land...shouldn't they? He couldn't picture them, no matter how hard he tried, but he knew that any day following he would soon learn what they looked like.

~*~

Link was not disappointed. Three boring, sun-filled, lazy days later, the Zora messenger arrived from Lake Hylia to report to the King. Because the trip was such a long one, the messenger was invited to stay as a guest at the castle for three days before his departure. Link figured this would be ample time to find out what the Zora looked like, and perhaps even have a conversation to see what the creatures were like.

He stood with the King and Zelda at the gates of the castle and watched the Zora approach. At his side Zelda was picking at her nail beds while the King patted the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief. Link anxiously watched the road to the castle, waiting for the sight of a large fish with legs to come walking up and eye them all with enormous black blinking eyes.

At noon the horns at the gate went off, scaring them all out of their wits, and Link kept a look out and noticed a very tall white figure approaching the gates, and within moments crossed the drawbridge to meet them.

Link was awestruck by what he saw. A tall humanoid fish creature, with a scaly white and blue body. From its elbows came two long purple and orange fins, and it had feet that were not feet, but flippers. Instead of hair, there were two long scaled appendages that fell down on either side of the face, and another long one extended from the back of the head. The creature was absolutely beautiful.

This one had shocking green eyes and a very human face with very lovely, feminine features. The Zora was not clothed but didn't need to be, its figure was simple and beautiful and its colours were magnificent.

The Zora bowed low to the King, who extended his massive hand and patted the Zora's shoulder, a kind gesture that nearly knocked the poor creature off its feet. "Welcome to my castle, Zora messenger. Kindly give me a name I might call you by."

"I am called Ashratu, your majesty." The Zora said, and bowed low again.

Link stared in awe as the scout walked beside the King, and they proceeded past them to the palace entrance. The Zora did not look at anyone or anything as they walked, the King speaking to him lowly, but Link watched him the entire time until they had disappeared inside.

"Odd, aren't they?" Zelda said after awhile, her gaze fixed on where the Zora had disappeared. "They are creatures that live solely around water and yet he is able to withstand three day journey in the sun."

Link shrugged and smiled a little. "Perhaps he found small pools and lakes to swim in along the way."

Zelda sighed as she moved towards the entrance, signaling for Link to follow. "I certainly hope the Zora will not dine with us. The smell of fish turns me off everything."

Link scowled and reluctantly started to follow.

~*~

The Zora most certainly did dine with them, for the King would not hear of excluding a guest and valued messenger from his dinner table. The Zora sat directly across from Link, much to Link's delight, and next to Zelda, who sat with an ugly expression on her face throughout the entire course of the evening. The low light of the candles gleamed off the Zora's scales, making him look golden and silver at the same time, and Link could barely keep his eyes off him.

Link noticed that the meal (inhaled by the King as per usual and picked at by Zelda as per usual), was not the food that the Zora was eating. A special meal was served to the Zora, a plate of full bodied fish, scales and fins and gills and all. The Zora looked more than pleased when the meal was presented to him, and began to eat heartily.

Link swallowed, for he was simply itching to talk to the Zora, ask him something, anything really. He wanted to hear the Zora speak, and look at him with his big green eyes. The King had introduced Link to the Zora as the Prince of the Gerudo, which made Link smile, but the Zora only gave him a respectable bow and said nothing, and then they sat down to dinner.

The Gerudo Prince ached to break the silence. Clearing his throat, he leaned across the table and politely inquired: "You're able to eat fish so neatly...I hope you don't mind me asking, but do Zoras...have teeth?"

Everyone at the table looked up at Link as though he had said something extremely forbidden. Zelda's eyes went so wide that Link was sure they would fall right out of her head. The Zora himself looked at Link quizzically, as though he didn't understand the question.

However, the King simply wiped his mouth and pat his bulging stomach. "Yes Ashratu, I've always wondered that myself. Do Zoras have teeth?"

Ashratu looked between the King and Link and smiled very softly. "Yes, we have two rows of very sharp teeth, perfect for tearing through scales and bones."

The Zora's voice was absolutely musical, not too masculine and not too feminine. Link smiled, glad that the Zora wasn't offended at his question. Everyone resumed eating quietly, except for Zelda who seemed to have absolutely no appetite. She picked at her food and later sat back and crossed her arms.

Ashratu seemed to pick up on the coldness in the room, and very quietly cleared his throat and leaned across the table towards Link. "I've never been to the Gerudo fortress. Where is it exactly?"

Link beamed, happy that someone was finally asking him about the fortress, after the King and Zelda seemed so uninterested in the subject. "The fortress is in the desert, at the base of the mountains and just before the dunes."

"The desert?" Ashratu said, surprised. "I didn't know there were deserts in Hyrule. Unfortunately Zoras would never be able to visit your fortress, it would be far too dry for us."

Link nodded. "Yeah, we don't have any pools or lakes, and the sun hits us right before dusk and it becomes very hot."

Ashratu grinned, happy that someone was interested in starting a conversation with him when it seemed everyone else was afraid of him of very uninterested in him. The Zora opened his mouth to say something, when he was abruptly interrupted by Zelda.

"Link, even though you may think you're Gerudo, you clearly are not. You're Hyrulian living with Gerudo people." She said in a tone that suggested Link was stupider than anyone she'd ever met. "So you really shouldn't be referring to the desert as 'we' having no pools or lakes, or that the sun hits 'us' and gets really hot."

Link felt as though he'd just been smacked in the face, and he might as well have been. Ashratu looked at Zelda in question and then looked to Link, as though for an explanation. "But Link...you are the Gerudo Prince, are you not?"

The blond-haired boy opened his mouth, determined to answer that yes, he had always been considered Gerudo and was deemed a Gerudo prince. But once again Zelda stopped him dead in his place. "Somebody should have told those Gerudo women that their Gerudo 'prince' should actually be a Gerduo and not a Hyrulian."

Link stared at Zelda, hoping to catch her eye so he may start a screaming fit with her, but she sat back in her seat and tapped her fork on her plate as though she'd said nothing wrong at all. Poor Link looked to the King, who obviously did not hear anything over his compulsive gorging, but the Zora was looking at him with wide, suspicious eyes, as though silently judging him.

Sitting there in his seat he felt a great surge of anger boil up inside of him. He scowled and felt tears start to pinch at his eyes, begging to fall, but he tried his hardest not to let them out. His hands balled into fists and he wanted to bash them on the table in fury, but he willed himself not to do it. Instead he stood up from his chair, which then clattered back onto the floor, and with no regard for what the Zora would think of him, Link ran out of the room.

Link ran down the hall in the direction of his room when the tears started to pour. That horrible, horrible bitch of a princess! This woman would soon be his wife, the woman who blatantly insulted him in front of guests at the dinner table as though she were entitled to make a fool of him. And to suggest that he wasn't Gerudo, that the Gerudo women were stupid enough to take a Hyrulian as their prince, was the worst thing he had ever heard.

He pushed through the doors to his room and closed them, and then flung himself onto his bed and cried harder than he had ever cried before. Goddess how he hated this place! He wasn't even free to speak to new people without being ridiculed or belittled in some way or another. He hated it! He hated the palace and he hated Zelda, and he would not marry her _ever_!

~*~

Next chapter: An argument, and Link discovers more about the Zoras.

A/N: Again I apologize about Zelda's bitchiness. I like Zelda, really I do.


	11. Chapter X

**The Gerudo Prince**

**Chapter X

* * *

**

Link was alone for barely ten minutes until he heard the door open, and looking up from the pillows where he had been sobbing, he watched Princess Zelda slam the door closed and charge her way inside, looking infuriated. Although the light in the room came only from the fire, he could see that her usually pale face was red with anger.

"What is the matter with you?" she insisted, with her fists at her sides. "You made me look a complete fool in front of that fish!"

Link's hands curled into fists. He knew that if this conversation carried on much longer, he would begin screaming at her and wouldn't be able to stop. He turned his eyes away from her, not wanting to make war. "I have nothing to say to you. Go away."

"No one tells me what to do in my father's castle! Answer me right now, why are you behaving so badly?"

Link knew that there would be no getting away from her now, she was too angry and too focused on making a big deal out of what happened at the dinner table. He sighed and sat up, looking to Zelda who glared down at him. "You disrespected me and my people in front of a guest-"

Zelda threw up her hands and made an angry sound in her throat. "I am so tired of hearing this! Do you honestly believe you're a Gerudo prince? That you come from the womb of a Gerudo woman? Look at you! You're the exact opposite of a Gerudo, yet you insist that you were their Prince to visitors and foreigners who probably think you're mad for making such outrageous claims! You're an embarrassment to me most of all, how will people react when they realize I am married to a Hyrulian posing as a Gerudo?!"

Link blocked his ears with his palms, hoping to block out the sound of her voice. If he heard any more of this, he would start screaming at her, he knew it!

"They'll think you're insane! It will be announced that I will marry a Gerudo and yet they will see you and they will realize the truth-"

Link stood up hurriedly with the sole purpose to shut her up, by hitting her or shoving her or any means necessarily, but he couldn't listen to another word of this! Zelda didn't cower, she did nothing, only stared at him quizzically. But it was obvious she could see the fierce anger in Link's eyes.

Link was heaving when he spoke. "I was always taught to respect women, and never to hurt them. But never in my life have I wanted to hit a woman as I've wanted to hit you right now!"

Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth as if to challenge him on the manner, but he refused to be in her presence any longer and instead charged past her towards the door. If he stayed, he knew he would end up striking her, and he wasn't about to let that happen, cruel as she was.

~*~

It was evening, and although the darkness was heavy in the windows, the hallways were brightly lit with tall golden lamps, so even in the dead of night one could make his way comfortably about the castle. Link was wandering, dragging his feet tiredly and wanting to go back to his room to fall asleep. But he knew that if Zelda was in his room, waiting for him to return, he would not have peace at all that night. There was a good chance that Zelda returned to her own bedchambers, but he wasn't about to take that chance.

He concluded that the only thing he could do was run away. Life in this castle would not be bearable, and being married to Zelda would be a slow death sentence. He figured that if he were able to steal a horse from the royal stables, he could make his way out of Castle town in the evening and be at the Hyrule field by morning. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he could go to the Lon Lon Ranch and seek refuge, stay with Malon and relax while the castle would frenzy about his disappearance.

As Link walked along the hallways, he began to think of what it would be like to spend the rest of his days in the Lon Lon Ranch. He had never met Malon's father, who owned the ranch, although she spoke very fondly of him. Link imagined that he would ride there and arrive early in the morning, and claim that he was a very weary traveler and eventually gain the trust of Malon's father. At the same time he could secretly court Malon and be very happy, the way they used to be. Then they would get married, and have a big wedding on the ranch, and have their honeymoon at Lake Hylia, and perhaps visit the Zoras while they were there. They would live at the ranch for the rest of their days, tending to the animals, training the horses, keeping house at the ranch and perhaps having one or two little kids.

No one would know what happened to the Gerudo Prince, not Zelda, not the King, not even Nabooru. He would completely disappear and just become Link the rancher, inside of Link the Gerudo Prince which had seemed to cause him so much trouble.

As Link was busy daydreaming, he had failed to realize that wandering down the halls in the opposite direction and coming towards him, was Ashratu the Zora. The Zora came towards him happily and greeted him.

"Good evening, Gerudo Prince."

Link nearly jumped out of his skin and screamed when the Zora greeted him, but then Link laughed to show there was no harm done.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Ashratu asked with a kind smile.

Link nodded. "Yes, you might say that. And you?"

The Zora's smile melted and he shrugged. "I'm afraid Zoras only sleep well in deep pools. I suppose...the King was unaware of this. But for now I am fine."

Link nodded, and observed the Zora now that they were closer. The creature truly was beautiful, it had such pristine humanoid features, such lovely long limbs, and cool scales that Link just wanted to graze his fingers over. A creature of such simplicity and yet such magnificence.

Then Link suddenly got an idea. "I know of a pool you could use. Come on, I'll show you."

Link had suddenly remembered a room he had been shone during his tour of the castle. It was deserted most of the time, he remembered clearly, so surely it would be appropriate for their Zora guest to use the room, if he needed a pool in which to sleep.

So they headed off down the hallways deeper and deeper into the castle.

~*~

The two large doors sat the end of a long hallway and bore the Royal Family Hyrulian symbols. Link remembered this was the place, and with the Zora's help they pushed open the doors and let themselves inside.

It was a very large room and was very dark, but once you walked further inside you realized that there was a massive sunken pool in the center of the room, filled with such lovely blue water and surrounded by decorative columns. At the base of the pool was another symbol of the royal family, where one was supposed to stand before the pool. Link didn't really remember what it was used for, but he was glad he had remembered it. Surely it would have been perfect for Ashratu.

And the Zora did indeed sound impressed. "Why...this is perfect!"

They approached the pool slowly, which began to glow softly with pink light. The waters were calm and cool and smelled sweet, and the Zora hesitantly put a foot into the water as if to try it, and smiled very widely.

Link approached the pool without stepping into the water. "It's a fairy fountain. I don't know why it's called that, no one ever comes here."

The Zora stepped both feet into the water and smiled grandly. "The water is perfect! This spot is just lovely! Oh, I wonder why the King didn't think of housing me here during my stay."

Link opened his mouth to pipe in that the fairy fountain was considered a sort of holy place, despite the fact that no one ever came to visit it. But this fact was lost on him when Ashratu looked over his scaly shoulder at Link and held out his hand. "Come, join me for a swim."

Link looked and didn't think that the pool could really be deep enough for a swim, which he was thankful for because he had never learned how to swim. He was especially embarrassed about admitting this to a creature who spent all his life under water.

"I'm afraid I cannot swim." Link said quietly.

The Zora seemed indifferent to Link's explanation. "Come, I'll help you."

Link opened his mouth to protest but he realized the dazzling light in Ashratu's green eyes, and suddenly he was more than willing to give swimming a chance, provided the Zora would be around to help him if he got into trouble. With a small smile, Link removed his tunic and his leggings and then his shoes, and dressed in only his undergarment loincloth, he hesitantly stepped into the pool to join Ashratu, who was waiting.

Link had only ever taken baths, for there were no real bodies of water in the fortress. As the water swallowed him whole, Link let out a shuddered breath and realized how much he liked it, the feel of the cool water lapping at every inch of his skin. He went in a little deeper, until he could no longer feel the bottom of the pool with his feet, and just when he was about to panic for fear he would sink, he realized that he was floating.

Ashratu grinned and the Zora watched Link swim. "There, you see? You can swim after all."

Link grinned back. He moved his arms a little and found that with the tilt of the body, and the sweeping of his arms through the water, he could swim from one side of the pool to the other. At one point Ashratu showed Link how to lay on his back and just let the water take him wherever it wanted. At one point Ashratu dove into the pool and disappeared for moments, making Link panic, until he rose up with a splash and Link screamed and then began to laugh.

After an hour or so of swimming, they swam towards the ledge and sat on one of the submerged steps. Link's loincloth was completely soaked and his hair was dripping but he felt so good and refreshed. He wondered if there was a body of water somewhere in the castle that he could swim in everyday, maybe one of the fountains outside, because if there was, he would definitely use it.

Ashratu sat down next to him, and the water on his scales glistened beautifully and the Zora glowed like the moon in the soft pink light that enveloped the room. Link laid back and rested his head against the ledge, letting the water lap at his skin, and falling into complete relaxation.

Ashratu smiled down at him. "Link, do you like swimming?"

"Yes...yes I do." Link said with a grin.

"You should come to Hylia Lake sometime. The water is so fresh and so clear, you can see all the way to the bottom without diving." Ashratu sat back, as though reminiscing about his home. "And then there's the Zora Domain. You should visit us there sometime."

Link looked up at him, suddenly interested in mention of the lake and now the Zora Domain. "Tell me about it, your home."

Ashratu shrugged. "It's nothing much, really. There's a fantastic waterfall, perfect for diving, and even for swimming up, if you want the exercise. There's the Royal Chamber, where our Prince lives. And beneath the Royal Chamber is a beautiful little pool, completely secluded, that leads off to the river."

Link tried to picture it, the waterfall and the pools and other Zoras swimming all around him, looking graceful and beautiful as the light hit their scales through the water. He imagined the pools to be surrounded with green and trees, secluded and undisturbed.

"I would like to visit someday..." Link said, almost to himself, but he promised himself that one day he would make it out to see it.

Link looked up at Ashratu and noticed that the Zora was examining him quite thoroughly, looking at his chest and well-chiseled abs, perfected from the years of training with the Gerudo women. Down along his sharp hipbones, Ashratu's eyes wandered until they rested at Link's groin. Link noticed he was still covered by the loincloth, but not by much.

Link sat up, and Ashratu quickly looking away, as though his attention was diverted to something else in the room. "You've...never seen a human naked before, have you?"

Ashratu looked at him and gave a little smile. "I've never seen a human as beautiful. I mean, I've always known the Zora body to be strong and elegant and beautiful...but yours..." again Ashratu's eyes wandered up and down. "...May I touch your skin?"

Link swallowed through a lump in his throat, and tried not to let the Zora's request go shooting to his crotch. Nervously Link nodded. "Okay."

Ashratu laid a cool, scaled hand on Link's chest, fingertips sweeping just softly over Link's rock hard body. Link swallowed again, for he could feel his blood beginning to travel. Ashratu's touch was so cool and soft and his body was so close. When Ashratu touched one of Link's nipples, the boy let out a little hiss. It was then that Ashratu seemed to understand that he was arousing the human.

The Zora let his hand go down a little further, touching the curves of Link's hips but careful not to go any further. Then, Ashratu leaned down and swept his nose up along Link's stomach, and Link nearly moaned aloud at the sight. He knew that he was almost semi-erect.

Ashratu seemed to know, for he pulled back his hand but stared intently down at Link. Link stared up at him, at a loss of what the say, when suddenly Ashratu leaned down and placed his lips against Link's.

Ashratu's kiss was timid and sweet, and his taste was salty but not unpleasant. At first Link was hesitant to return it but once he felt how smoothly Ashratu was kissing him, he kissed back. It was such a thrill to feel the creature's cool scales against his own warming skin. The kissing continued for moments until Ashratu began to lean into Link, and the kiss was broken.

"Wait..." Link breathed as Ashratu climbed over him. Link could feel the Zora's cool scaled limbs against his legs, and while the touch was inviting, Link couldn't help but feel nervousness swell up inside his stomach. He tried to push the Zora away. "Ashratu, we musn't-"

"I've never had a human before." Ashratu said in a desperate, hushed tone, leaning down to sweep his purple tongue up along Link's chest. His big green eyes bore into the Gerudo prince in a pleading way. "Please, may I touch you?"

Link began to breathe a little heavier, and although he knew that they shouldn't be doing this, Link couldn't help but feel aroused at the touch of the Zora's body, and the way Ashratu so sweetly asked permission to go forward. With no words of complaint, Link nodded.

Ashratu smiled genuinely, and looked down at Link's cold wet loincloth, and gently the Zora removed it. Link shivered when the cold air hit his erection, and then he shuddered even harder when Ashratu gently touched him, wrapping his hand around Link and holding him just lightly. Link's eyes screwed shut and he tensed at the pleasure, and Ashratu looked up at Link as if to make sure it felt all right.

"Link..." Ashratu whispered heavily. "Your penis is engorged...does this mean you're ready for human intercourse?"

Link couldn't help but laugh. It was the most innocent of questions and yet it seemed so funny for the moment. Link opened his eyes and looked at Ashratu. "Yes, in a manner of speaking."

Ashratu blinked at him for a moment, and looked down at Link's erection. "How does it work...with two males?"

Link paused, and wondering for the first time if the Zora had a penis. It hadn't occurred to him to look for genitalia. He hoisted himself up on his elbows. "How do...Zoras mate?"

Ashratu looked down at Link's erection, standing up hot and hard for all to see. "Zora males have penises in which to fertilize the eggs that the females lay."

"Do they become..." Link swallowed nervously. "Engorged? Like me?"

Ashratu nodded. "Yes."

Link's breathing became heavy. For some reason, the conversation was arousing him even more, the figuring out of how they were going to have sex, this Zora and this human. Link laid back down and took Ashratu's right hand and carefully showed the Zora, with his fingers, where Link's asshole was. Ashratu seemed taken aback at first, and looked to Link for an explanation.

The Gerudo Prince couldn't help but smile in excitement. "Put it here. Push it inside."

The look on Ashratu's face at that moment made Link afraid that the Zora was offended, perhaps even repulsed, by the proposed sexual conduct. But after a moment the Zora's expression became quizzical, and then concentrated. Link pulled his hand away from Ashratu and allowed himself to lay back and relax, let the Zora take his time, while his erection burned in the cool air.

Ashratu was determined to give it a shot, because after a moment of hard thinking, the Zora moved up over Link's body. Link parted his knees so that the Zora might lay comfortably between them. Ashratu held himself over Link, their mouths so close to each other, breathing heavily on each other. After a moment Link felt what was undeniably a hard, foreign appendage brush against his leg. Link closed his eyes as Ashratu carefully directed this long, hard and scaly cool appendage to Link's hole, and ever so slowly the Zora pushed inside.

Link nearly screamed because the Zora slipped into him all at once with nearly no effort and filled him right to the brim. Ashratu's penis, like the rest of his body, was scaly and cool and the feel of him inside made stars appear in front of Link's eyes. The boy writhed beneath the Zora, barely able to stand it, while Ashratu kept himself still, hovering over Link's body with his eyes tightly shut.

"Link..." Ashratu whispered after awhile. "I can't move...I can't bear to move...it feels so wonderful..."

Link closed his eyes and lifted his arms up around Ashratu's neck, startling the Zora. Ashratu looked down at him with green big eyes, questioning him.

"Pull out and push in," Link whispered, his eyes half-lidded. "It will feel better than anything you've ever experienced."

Ashratu swallowed uncomfortably and did as he was told. Moving back on his feet a little, Link could feel Ashratu leaving his body for a moment, and Ashratu pushed back inside as the cold air hit him. Link rocked back and let out a scream of ecstacy. Not only did Ashratu feel cool and slimy inside of him, but he was so long that he brushed Link's prostate with nearly any move.

"That's it..." Link whispered. "Do it again and again...just keep going..."

Ashratu complied, pulling out until he almost left Link's body and then pushing in, as if for a desperate need for Link's warmth. Ashratu lowered his head to Link's collarbone and let out low, deep sounds that sounded like the most wanton moans. Link's legs closed against the Zora's body and his arms tightened around Ashratu. Together they formed a steady rocking rhythm of hard, glorious thrusts.

During the copulation, Link grinned to himself as he realized that somewhere in the castle, his future wife was in a foul mood, waiting for him to return to the room so she might scream at him. He wondered how she would feel if he revealed what was happening right now. He wondered how she'd react if she opened the doors and found her future husband being soundly fucked by a Zora.

The Zora spoke quietly between thrusts. "I've...never...had a...human before." He sucked in breathes greedily. "You're...so...warm."

Link laid back and just basked in the pleasure of it all. The water lapped at his shoulders and he rested his head back against the ledge and just surrendered himself. It was wonderful, the way Ashratu slipped in and out with barely any effort, the cool touch of his scales and the salty taste of his purple tongue. It was bliss.

He didn't last long at all, since the Zora hit his prostate with nearly every thrust. He moaned louder and louder as it built up in the pit of his stomach and electrocuted him with another strong thrust from Ashratu. Link threw back his head against the stone and let out a scream and complete pleasure as his orgasm rippled through his limbs and made him shake. Ashratu appeared to be worried for a moment, as his actions slowed, but when Link slumped down against the cool stone, heavily sated and smiling just a little, the Zora continued.

Ashratu pillaged Link's body for another five minutes and then the Zora climaxed hard, pressing his head against Link's chest and gripping him hard. Link could feel the gush of Zora fluid inside him and wondered what colour it was...

Ashratu fell down on top of Link, exhausted and breathing heavily. Link did nothing but like there with a stupid grin on his face.

After awhile, Ashratu eased himself up to look into Link's face. "If all humans are like that..."

Link grinned up at Ashratu. "Wait until you've had a woman."

Carefully Ashratu eased himself out of Link's body and stood up on wobbly Zora legs. Link watched in amazement as the Zora's softening penis retracted mysteriously into the Zora's body. So that was why they looked so asexual...

"Is it true?" Ashratu asked suddenly. "Everything the princess said?"

Link's mood darkened, and he was suddenly annoyed that Ashratu would bring her up after the wonderful thing they had just experienced together. Link moved to sit up, his backside killing him. "She doesn't know anything and does a fine job voicing her opinion."

Ashratu looked confused but said nothing as Link waded further into the water to clean himself. If Zelda was waiting for him in his room, and he came in smelling like Zora sex, he would never hear the end of it and then he would have to kill her, his own wife to be, and suffer the consequences. When he was King, he wondered, would he have the ability to have Zelda imprisoned for the rest of her life?

Link washed everything, including his hair, before stepping out of the water and dressing into his damp clothes. Ashratu watched him silently, admiring his long creamy limbs, beautiful blond hair and perfectly masculine features.

"Must you go?" Ashratu asked in a quiet voice.

Link looked at Ashratu with a confused glance. "She may not know anything but she'll notice if I don't return for the night. And then there'll be trouble."

Ashratu looked hurt, and Link wondered if after copulation Zoras stayed together for quite awhile. Maybe they were a species that mated for life?

"Are you really going to marry her?" Ashratu asked timidly.

Link was finished dressing, and he stopped to think about it. As much as he wanted to say to the Zora, "Yes, I have to", he couldn't help but think back to his fantasy of escaping the castle and running away to Lon Lon Ranch, where he and Malon would be together forever and live their secret life.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Link said, and approached Ashratu with a kind smile. "Do you have a wife, Ashratu?"

The Zora shook his head. "No, but next season I will mate with a female."

Link smiled and placed a hand on the Zora's shoulder. "Thank you for the swim lesson." and he winked at Ashratu, for they both knew what he was really thanking the Zora for.

Link moved to turn away but Ashratu caught his hand and Link turned around to look deep into the Zora's eyes. "Gerudo Prince, may I ask for a last kiss?"

Surprised, but completely unable to resist the Zora's beauty, Link fell into Ashratu's arms and kissed the Zora deeply while Ashratu pulled Link closer and kissed him back just as hard. After a moment Link could feel Ashratu's thick, purple tongue slip into his mouth and touch Link's tongue, and Link happily returned the gesture.

Quickly becoming aroused for a second time, Link knew it was late and he had to get back. So he reluctantly broke the kiss, much to the disappointment of the Zora, and whispered. "Good night." before leaving the room and giving Ashratu his privacy.

~*~

By the time he reached the bedroom, Link was exhausted. The fire was dying down to embers in the fireplace, and Zelda was nowhere to be seen. He gratefully groaned deeply and fell into bed, stripping himself and laying between the cool bedcovers. As he was drifting to sleep, he thought back to Ashratu, about what they had just done, and he slept that night with a smile on his face for the first time since he'd left the fortress.

At least someone still believed he was a Gerudo Prince.

~*~

* * *

**Next chapter: ...I actually don't know yet. I guess we'll see.**


End file.
